Todo cambia, Granger
by Kiattssa Acerckley
Summary: En un año pueden pasar muchas cosas, y muchas de ellas que antes parecian imposible, pero ello scomprobaran que nada es imposible: -¡Un viaje con malfoy! -Nunca pense que diria esto: Granger, estas preciosa.
1. Un año muy largo

**Hola a todos! :D**

**Quiero deciros que siento haber borrado el otro fic, pero esque nunca ecribia y lo hize mal por eso, por descudarlo...pero este fic tendra unos 13 capis o asi y tdos los dias actualizare si??**

**espero k os gustee!! **

**PD:como siempre, decir que los personajes perteneces a J.K, pero el argumento es mio :D**

**Disfruten!!**

* * *

Es un año nuevo en Hogwarts, pero no es como todos...es el último año...y en un año pueden cambiar muchas cosas.

Los alumnos tomaron el expreso en el andén como todo los años. Hermione se reunió con sus mejores amigos, Harry y ron, después de unas largas vacaciones:

-Chicos, tenía muchas ganas de verlos-les dijo con una sonrisa en la cara- ¿cómo lo pasaron en las vacaciones?

-Muy bien Herms, aunque unos más que otros-ron miro de reojo a harry-¿o no Harry?

-¿Por qué te ríes así Ron?¿me perdí algo?

-No Herms, es que...-harry se sonrojo un poco, o mejor dicho, bastante-tengo que ir a...

-es que harry se puso de novio con Ginny.

-Ah! Enhorabuena Harry!-abrazo a su amigo y casi lo deja sin respiración-

-Herms me ahogas!!

-lo siento, es que me alegra mucho saberlo. ¿Y tu ron? ¿No hay nadie?

-Bueno, hay una chica que me gusta, pero...

-Chicos voy a ir al baño, ahora hablamos Ron-Hermione salió del compartimento del tren y, sin saber cómo, acabo en el vagon de prefectos.

-¿cómo he llegado hasta aquí? Da igual.-Ya que estaba en el vagón de prefectos, iría al baño de prefectos, pero para su sorpresa no entro, simplemente se dedico a escuchar detrás de la puerta los gritos de una chica llorando:

-¡¿por qué?! Eres un imbécil...Creí que podría conseguir algo de ti pero ya veo que no...Es ella ¿¡verdad?!

-Pansy...déjame en paz, ya te lo he dicho, no me interesas para nada, olvídame ¿quieres?

-Pero yo...

Hermione se quedo helada cuando un chico rubio, alto y muy atractivo salió por la puerta...''¿guapo, atractivo?'' sacudió la cabeza. Era Draco Malfoy, y él nunca le parecería atractivo.

-Granger, ¿es que mama no te enseño que es de mala educación espiar conversaciones ajenas?

-Púdrete Malfoy.

Se fue. Quedo como una tonta. Estuvo en la puerta y no entro...

Algo le decía que iba a ser un año muy, pero que muy largo.

Después de intercambiar miradas con Malfoy, cosa que la dejo petrificada y sin saber porque, volvió a su compartimento con sus amigos.

-Ya estoy, chicos.

-Herms, tenemos que ponernos las túnicas, ya estamos llegando... ¿Herms? ¡Hermione!!!!

-¿Qué? Si si chicos, adelantaos vosotros...-estaba muy confundida. La mirada que le lanzo Malfoy no era la misma mirada con que la miraba siempre… esa mirada de odio y rencor que siempre evitava encontrarse con la suya. Esta vez no, la miro a los ojos sin miedo a apartarla, y eso la conmovió, aunque seguían siendo enemigos.

Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta, se le hizo tarde y se bajo del tren. Ya no quedaba nadie en la estación donde acababa el expreso, solo una cabellera rubia que salía a la vez que ella por otra puerta.

Hermione se apresuro en llegar al colegio antes de tener que cruzarse con el, pero cuando llego ya todos estaban comiendo.

-Lo siento chicos, es que…me quede encerada, jajá, que torpe que soy – guiño un ojo y saco la lengua mientras se daba un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza y se ruborizaba.-¿de qué hablaban?

-Mira Hermione, es la hermana pequeña de Neville, la han metido en gry... ¿Herm?¡Hermione!!!!-Estaba distraída otra vez, bueno, mas bien incomoda…se sentía observada. Y definitivamente lo estaba. Miro sin pensarlo toda la mesa de Slytherin hasta que hallo lo que buscaba: los ojos que la intimidaban. Era el otra vez, no la dejaba de mirar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué gritas, Ronald?

-¿Qué te pasa a ti hoy? Estas como...ausente.

-Nada. Chicos estoy cansada mañana hablamos, ¿vale? Buenas noches.

Se fue a su habitación y, tas un relajante baño de burbujas, se tumbo en la cama mientras no dejaba de recordar aquella mirada tan intrigante.

A la mañana siguiente, se reunió con sus amigos en la sala común, en realidad con todos los alumnos de la casa, y recibirían los nuevos horarios.

-¡Qué! ¡No puede ser!

-Si Ron, compartimos casi todas las clases con Slytherin. Hermione, que te parece si hablamos con...

-Es igual, no me importa.

-¡Que!!!!!! Hermione, te recuerdo que odias a Malfoy, y que el esta en Sly…

-Lo sé Ron, pero de verdad que no me importa…no se meterá conmigo este año.

-Pero Hermione…

-Déjala Harry, de todos modos no los iban a cambiar…nos aguantaremos las ganas de partirle la cara.

Pociones. Esa era la primera hora. El profesor era Snape, y su favorito era Malfoy, como no, si era el padrino…pero de ser así, ¿por qué paso eso?

-Queridos alumnos, siento deciros esto pero, tengan en cuenta que yo no soy quien decid…añadió como quien no quiere la cosa-este año las parejas serán fijas para todas las clases, ¿entendido? Bien, a ver… Potter, con Weasly, Neville con...-Hermione tenía un mal presentimiento...-Granger con... ¿Malfoy?

-¡Que!!!-dijeron al unísono-Profesor creo que hay un error...

-Lo siento Granger, yo solo hago lo que me indican, y si dice que usted va con Malfoy, ira con Malfoy...

''Si, lo que yo diga, va a ser un año muy largo...''

* * *

Bueno, ¿que les parecio el primer capi?

supongo que un poco aburrida no? Pero este capi ha sido una pequeña introduccion, se supone que no habra guerra ni mortifagos ni nada de eso, ya que Potter vencio al Voldy al nacer.

Siganlo, a partir del proximo capi se pondra interesante ^^


	2. Un viaje¿¡Con Malfoy!

_**Hola! **_

_**Siento la tardanza por la actualizacion, pero esque estoy en epoca de examenes y solo puedo escribir el fin de semana :D**_

_**¿os gusto le primer capi? Espero que si...**_

_**Bueno, aqui va el segundo capi. Los dos primeros son muy cortos pero el fic tiene en total unos 11 o cosa asi, y los demas son mas largos y entretenidos ^^**_

_**Leanlo y comente por favor, que no cuesta nada ! :D**_

_**Gracias!^^**_

* * *

-buenos días alumnos,-McGonagall saludo a todos los presentes en la clase.-me alegra saberos de vuelta. Todo salió bien y estamos todos vivos. Yo, directora de Hogwarts, voy a ser este año vuestra profesora de historia de la Magia...

''Bla, bla, bla'', es lo único que escuchaba Hermione. Esa asignatura era la más aburrida de todas. Para ella era la única clase insoportable, pero esta vez, en todas las asignaturas deseaba que tocara el timbre, no soportaba estar al lado de Malfoy. Pero este año...era extraño, nunca le gusto estar al lado de Malfoy porque la insultaba constantemente, pero en lo que llevaban de año, no le había dicho nada malo, solo lo del tren. Quería que acabara la hora, darse un baño y hablar con sus amigos en la sala común.

-...Y eso es todo por hoy. Recuerden que mañana irán a hogsmeade, así que no se olviden las autorizaciones. Pueden irse- Bien, al fin podría disfrutar del viernes...-todos menos Granger y Malfoy. Tengo que hablar con ustedes...

''No, no... ¡NO!'' Su hora de relax, se la quitaron. Ella sabía que las charlas de McGonagall eran bastante largas, y esa, no sabía por que, pero algo le decía que no era muy divertida...

-Chicos, como ya sabéis, sois los mejores alumnos de toda la escuela...-Y empezó el típico discurso sobre sus notas, un discurso que solía durar 30 minutos como mínimo. Ella sabía que todo el mundo se aburría con esas charlas, pero Draco no estaba aburrido, estaba... ¿inquieto, preocupado?

Estaba raro, muy raro. ¿habría cambiado? Quién sabe, a lo mejor. Su padre estaba en azcaban, pero el odiaba a su padre, por obligarlo a ser alguien que no quería. Pero entonces ¿quién era el verdadero Draco? Y, si su padre no estaba ¿qué le preocupaba? Era extraño, y ella era muy curiosa... ¿sería por lo del tren?¿por Pansy?...-y...chicos, ¿me están escuchando? ¡Malfoy, Granger!

-¡Si profesora!-dijeron al unísono.

-muy bien, como iba diciendo...por eso mismo, se les ofrece un viaje gratuito. Pasaran un mes alojados en otro colegio, tendrán nuevas materias y aprenderán nuevas cosas...

-Es estupendo profesora, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?-A Hermione le resultaba extraño que los convocara por esa tontería.

-Que nunca os habéis llevado bien...y tendréis que ir juntos, bueno, mejor dicho, convivir juntos...

''Convivir con Malfoy'' ese pensamiento le dejo petrificada...

-Granger...

-Por mí no hay problema profesora- afirmo una voz masculina. No lo podía creer, Malfoy dijo que sí, eso si que era raro....más que raro, anormal....y eso la dejo mas petrificada.

Malfoy estaba sentado, con los codos en la rodilla y la cara recostada en sus manos, dejando que su cabello platino le tapase toda la cara menos la boca.

-Yo también profesora, no veo nada malo en ello...

''Yo también'' resonaba en la cabeza de Draco. Cuando oyó aquello abrió los ojos de tal forma que casi se le caen...No podía creer que ella aceptara también, no con todo el rencor que le tenía.

-¡Muy bien! No esperaba menos de mis dos mejores alumnos, solo espero que no cometáis ninguna infracción, así que tendréis que hacer una tregua o algo...eso no es asunto mío. Podéis marcharos.

Los dos terminaron de recoger y empezaron a salir...

-Granger, espero que te comportes bien, eres la mejor alumna, pero no te ofendas, eres un poco inmadura...aunque después de todo lo que ayudaste a Potter en la búsqueda de las reliquias, tengo que felicitarte. Eres un ejemplo a seguir...

-Gracias profesora...

-Venga, anda a hacer las maletas ya.

Salió del aula, pero había alguien sentado en una ventana. Era Malfoy. Ella se estaba acercando para hablarle, necesitaba saber porque estaba tan raro...pero se fue antes de que ella llegara.

Hermione estaba muy estresada, necesitaba su baño de burbujas ya, asique fue al baño de prefectos y de dio relajo un poco.

Estaba intentando dormir, pero por alguna razón no podía...seguro que eran nervios por el viaje, ¿qué otra cosa si no? Bah, ¿a quien quería engañar? Estaba muy confusa por todo lo que estaba pasando. Aprovechando que era prefecta, salió a dar una vuelta por los pasillos a ver si así le entraba el sueño. Creía que no se cruzaría con nadie ya que eran las dos de la mañana, pero al girar la esquina del séptimo piso...

-¡ah! Ten más cuidado. 20 puntos menos para.... ¿Malfoy?

-Lo siento Granger... ¿estás bien?

-Sí, gracias...-Malfoy le tendió una mano y la ayudo a levantarse-¿qué haces aquí a esta hora?

-Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti.

-No tenía sueño y salí a pasear. Malfoy, quiero preguntarte algo...

-Esto se me hace raro…-se sentó en la ventana y comenzó a hablar mientras contemplaba las estrellas.

-¿a ti se te hace raro? ¿El qué?

-La princesa de Gryffindor hablando con su mayor enemigo...es un poco extraño ¿no?

-¿Princesa de Gryffindor?

-Bueno, al fin y al cabo eres la más conocida allí ¿no?

-No cambies de tema. No es tan malo que nos vean hablando, tu padre ya no te puede amenazar...

Al chico le cambio la cara de repente. Ya no miraba al cielo, sino que agachó la cabeza con la mirada perdida. Como en clase, su pelo platinado le volvió a tapar los ojos, y eso hizo que ella se sintiera culpable.

-lo siento, no debería haber dicho...

-No importa, tienes razón, ¿querías algo?

-Yo quería saber...bueno, quería que hiciéramos una tregua, quiero que durante el viaje nos llevemos bien...

-Ah, está bien...

-Aunque de momento lo hacemos ¿no?-El chico abrió los ojos y giro la cabeza rápidamente hacia ella.

-¿qué? ¿Ahora te caigo bien? Se supone que tienes que tenerme rencor, Granger....-La voz le empezó a sonar mas grave…mas seria.-Todo el mundo lo hace…

-Todo el mundo puede cambiar, ¿no?

-Sí, todo puede cambiar...

-¿murmuras algo?

-No, nada...Mañana nos vemos ¿Va? Tenemos que descansar, salimos temprano.

-¡Espera! No he terminado de...-Pero se fue.

Se fue a su habitación pensando en lo que murmuraría Draco... ¿Draco? ¿Desde cuándo le llamaba así? Bah, necesitaba dormir. Mañana seria un día muy largo...o mejor dicho, un viaje muy largo...


	3. El viaje de ida: ¿Amigos?

**Hola!**

**Espero que les este gustando el fic.**

**Quiero daro las gracias a los lectores que lo siguen y a los que comentan...y por supuesto a los que me recomendaron Purificare tu sangre. Gracias a todos, y teniais razon, es un fic muy bueno y ahora lo sigo:D**

**Espero que os guste el tercer capi que voy a subir. **

**Gracias por todo y no lo dejen! :D**

* * *

Tenía las maletas preparadas, lista para irse a ese viaje con Malfoy de no ser que faltaran dos horas aun; y allí estaba Hermione, frente a su gran espejo...

No podía creer que en todos esos años hubiera sido así...ahora, entendía porque todos se metían con ella, porque si que parecía una rata de biblioteca: el uniforme ancho, pelo alborotado, ojeras de dormir poco...Y por la mañana iría de viaje con Malfoy, un perfeccionista, culto, atractivo...¿atractivo? Bueno si, había que reconocerlo: era el chico más atractivo de todo Hogwarts. No podía permitir que se fuera de viaje con él y que él se viera mejor que ella. No quería dejar el colegio siendo una rata de biblioteca, una amargada…quería destacar, quería cambiar y de hecho lo haría.

Era la hora de irse. Bajo a la sala común con su maleta y para despedirse de sus amigos, pero ellos no tenían palabras para despedirse de ella.

-¿Hermione, eres tú?- dijo Harry con asombro. Ron no tenía palabras.

-Herm estas fabulosa!-Ginny estaba muy contenta con el cambio de su amiga.

La miraban y no veían a Hermione Granger, veían a una chica nueva, diferente…una chica bellísima, con rizos perfectamente definidos y unos jeans ajustados, con converses y un jersey blanco muy fino, por cuyo escote resbalaba un collar con una piedrecita brillante de color negra.

-Gracias...chicos, es la hora de irme, espero que se cuiden mientras yo no esté ¿eh?-Les dios un abrazo a los tres a la vez.- Les quiero.

Y salió de la sala común. Se dirigía a la orilla del lago, donde estaría la profesora McGonagall y su compañero Draco, y mientras caminaba por los pasillos todos la miraban asombrados, y a las chicas no les falto el tiempo para por lo bajito:

-¿sabéis que Granger se va de viaje con Malfoy?

-¿quién? ¿La rata de biblioteca?

-¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo , Lav?

Ninguna chica lo podía creer. Siempre se veía como una perdedora empollona delante de todos, pero había cambiado...tenía el pelo suelto con media coleta, las ojeras cubierta con maquillaje, un brillo natural en los labios...ahora se veía bien, natural pero bien.

-¿Granger?-hasta la profesora se quedo helada.-Estas…muy guapa.

-Muchas gracias, profesora McGonagall.

- Te estábamos esperando. Es hora de zarpar...

-¿zarpar? Profesora, no me diga que vamos en barco...

-¡Claro! ¿Qué esperabas? Hay que cruzar un gran mar y os llevara tres días el llegar, no creo que puedan ir en expreso-rio suavemente. Malfoy no había dicho nada, solo se dedico a mirar...

-Buenos días, Malfoy.-Pero el chico no dejo de mirarla-¿Malfoy?

-eh…ah sí, Buenos días, Granger.-Otra vez igual…otra vez tenía esa mirada diferente, como perdida. Todo esto era nuevo para Hermione, pero lo de Malfoy era extremadamente raro, pero no tenía tiempo para rayarse ahora, tenían que irse.

-Bueno chicos…Compórtense ¿sí? ¡Os espero a la vuelta!

Y subieron al Barco. A Hermione le costó un poco, porque lo de viajar en barco no era precisamente lo que más le gustara…se mareaba, no le gustaban nada los barcos.

-¡Ah! Ustedes deben ser los estudiantes, ¿cierto?

-Sí, Yo soy Hermione Granger, y él es...-le costaría decirlo, nunca le llamo por su nombre-mi compañero Draco Malfoy. ¿Usted es…?

-El capitán del barco. Quiero informarles de que no son los únicos pasajeros del barco, si no que también viajan varias personas que se dirigen a East village. Les dirigiré a sus camarotes, por aquí por favor...

Quedaban justo enfrente, puerta con puerta. Si uno salía, lo primero que vería era el camarote del otro.

-Ah, chicos…antes de iros-añadió el capitán- la cena es a las nueve…

-¡Tan tarde!-dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Mmm…falta una hora.

-Señor…-Hermione siempre tan correcta-creo que se está confundiendo, solo son las… ¡¿ocho?

-Si señorita, ha habido un cambio de hora. Así es la magia. Y por favor, no me llamen señor, que no soy tan viejo…Llamadme Smith. Los veré en la cena.

Querían acomodarse, pero se tenía que duchar y preparar para la cena. A las nueve, se encontraron al salir de los camarotes:

-Ah, hola Malfoy, ¿sabes dónde está el comedor?

-Granger, estoy igual de perdido que tu, por si no lo sabes no todos los barcos son iguales, pero andemos, a lo mejor lo encontramos...

-Sí, lo siento, tienes razón...Perdóname, es que no subo mucho en barco.

-No importa, andemos a ver si lo encontramos.

Empezaron andando por muchos pasillos, pero se acabaron perdiendo. Al final, terminaron llegando a una cubierta con varias hamacas y ya eran más de las doce...así que se sentaron a descansar...

-Ya habrá cerrado, pero la verdad, se me paso el hambre.

-Si, a mi también...-Malfoy seguía igual de raro, y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para saber que era.

-Malfoy, siento mucho lo de tu padre, de verdad...

-Bah…-Hermione pensó por un momento en no hablarle por ese acto de frialdad, pero al cabo de un rato le contesto para romper el frio silencio.- en realidad me alegro de que le metieran allí.

-¡Pero es tu padre!

-Sí, mi padre... ¿llamas padre a alguien que busca su bien propio? No le importaba nadie ni nada...

-¿qué quieres decir?

-Como veras, este año me habrás notado distinto.

-Sí, ahora que lo dices, eres...

-Otro, si. Antes solo fui lo que mi padre quería que fuera...nunca me gusto insultar a nadie ni creerme superior, y mucho menos no tener tantos amigos, exceptuando a los pringados de Crabble y Goyle...

-Pues lo simulabas bien...

-Si no lo hacía me pegaba…-Hermione giro bruscamente la cabeza, no se esperaba esa respuesta.- más que a mí, a mi madre. Todo lo hice para protegerla...

No lo podía creer. Todo aquello parecía tan irreal…tato tiempo viéndolo y nunca sabía lo que sufría. Pero por una vez en la vida, Malfoy parecía sincero…se le notaba en la cara.

-Muchas veces te llame sangre sucia…-agacho la cabeza y soltó un suspiro.-y la verdad, lo siento mucho… a mí la sangre no me importa, nunca considere a nadie inferior a mí, es más, me metieron en Slytherin porque mi padre pago por ello...quería que fuera una copia exacta a el...

-Lo siento…

-¿siempre pides perdón por todo? Jajá…no importa.-Una pequeña sonrisa apenas visible salió de la boca del chico…y aunque apenas se noto, por lo menos estuvo ahí.

- ¿nunca has pensado en hablar con los demás y explicarlo?

-¿para qué? No sirve de nada...el odio y el rencor acumulado no se borra con un simple lo siento...

-Pues el mío si.

-¿qué?-La miro a los ojos.

-Que después de escuchar lo que me has dicho, creo que no hay motivos para odiarte, es más, creo que podríamos ser muy buenos amigos...

-já, que ingenua...-Eso le molesto a Hermione. Pensó que lo decía con desinterés, como antes.

-lo siento, se me olvidaba que era una rata de biblioteca...-bufo molesta.

-¡No! eso da igual...cada uno es como quiere, además, no eres ningúna rata de biblioteca…aunque el mote te lo puse yo, perdóname; lo decía por tus amigos...

-Seguro que si les explicas te entienden.-el chico se quedo callado contemplando las estrellas...-entonces, ¿amigos?

-Mira, esa es la osa mayor...

-¡No cambies de tema!-el chico se rio descaradamente...

-Que graciosa te pones cuando te enfadas ¿lo sabías?

-No tiene gracia....-pero al final ella también acabo riendo. ¿Quién iba a pensar que detrás de esa cara de chico malo, asqueroso y despreciable se escondía un niño adorable? Todos lo veían como un engreído y arrogante rubio de cuerpo atlético que vacilaba ante todos, pero nadie pensó que lo hacía por protección, que en realidad era el niño mas simpático, dulce y honesto que alguien podía conocer.

-es tarde, vámonos ya a dormir, ¿no crees?

-Sí. Sera mejor que volvamos.

Y por el camino, se volvieron a perder; pero más tarde llegaron a sus habitaciones. Por el camino a estas, fueron riendo provocando que se despertaran los demás pasajeros, y corrían para evitar las broncas que les echarían por ello.

-Buenas noches...Hermione-Y el chico le deposito un beso en la mejilla. No lo podía creer, la llamo por su nombre. El nuevo Mal...Draco era diferente al otro. Más que diferente, opuesto.

-Buenas noches Draco.

Estaba echada en su cama, notando el movimiento del barco, y recordando a aquel chico adorable que conoció un año antes de ir a Hogwarts.

*Flashback *

Era un dia soleado…uno de los pocos días soleados de Londres. Hermione estaba con su Hermana mayor de compras, pero se escapo al parque y se escondió detrás de un arbusto a comerse el helad de vainilla que tenía en las manos. Allí se encontró con un niño de su edad. Era muy guapo, y llevaba un gorrito negro, pero estaba llorando.

-Hola, ¿qué te pasa?

-¿quién eres?

-Me llamo...

-Lo siento, mi padre no me deja hablar con nadie que él me diga.

-Pero yo soy buena...y además soy maga-la chica sonrió.

-¿Si? ¡Yo también! Pero...yo no puedo habar contigo.

-Bueno, ¿por qué llorabas?

-Es que mi madre y yo hemos venido de compras a escondidas de mi padre...el dice que el mundo muggle es muy malo y feo.

-¿Es eso? Pero no pasa nada…

-Si pasa…el año que viene empiezo el cole…voy a ir a una escuela de magia, pero como mi padre no me deja hablar con nadie no tendré amigos…

-Mira, toma esto, así tendrás asegurado una amiga- y le entrego un pequeño collar que tenía una piedrecita rosada brillante colgando.-cuando te vea el collar me acordare de que eres mi amigo.

-¿qué es?-

-Es una piedra de la suerte, un amuleto.

-ah, yo también tengo uno…toma.-le dio una piedrecilla brillante de color negra, pero era muy valiosa y no era para llevar en collar, (aunque con los años la modifico y le puso un colgante plateado).-me la regalo mi madre, así te podre conocer yo también. Me tengo que ir…mi mama me está buscando. ¡Adiós amiga!

-¡Adiós!

*** Fin de los recuerdos ***


	4. El segundo dia del viaje

¡Hola a todos!

Esta semana no tengo examenes asi que e decidido escribir :D

espero que os este empezando a gustar la historiaa. Quiero dar las gracias a todos los lectores que la siguen, sobre todo a los que comentan la historias, y me gustaria que sigan leyendola.

Muchas gracias todos!

Besoss

* * *

Era tarde, bastante tarde. Ya casi era la hora de comer y Hermione seguía dormida. Se había dormido tarde pensando donde estaría ese chico del que solo recordaba el regalo y su gorrito, ni su voz ni su cara estaban grabadas en la mente de la chica; y en ese cambio de Draco. Al Principio pensó que era otra broma mas de Malfoy, pero después de la conversación que tuvieron en la cubierta, cambio de opinión. Se le hacía raro el hecho de ser amiga de Mal…Draco, pero se sentía bien cuando hablaba con él, se sentía cómoda.

-Hermione, vamos al comedor...-Draco entro en la habitación usando un hechizo para abrir la puerta- ¿todavía estas dormida? ¡Levántate ya!

-¡Ah!-Se levanto de un susto-¿qué haces aquí, Mal...Digo, Draco?-por un momento pensó en el antiguo Draco-¿cómo has...?

-No contestabas y entre a buscarte, estaba preocupado...-se sonrojo un poco-.

¿Preocupado?¿por ella? Si, definitivamente era otro Malfoy.

-Ah... ¿qué querías a estas horas? Aun es temprano…

-¿¡Temprano? ¿sabes qué hora es?-Hermione miro su reloj y vio la hora: 13:50. -Quedan diez minutos para cerrar las puertas del comedor.

-¡Que!-Hermione pego un salto de la cama- ¿Por qué no viniste antes?

-Pero...-discutir con ella sería inútil, aunque él había cambiado sabia que ella seguía siendo igual de testaruda que siempre-bah, es igual, anda vístete rápido y vámonos a comer...

Tenía tanta prisa que se vistió antes de que Draco pudiera salir. Cuando estaba vestida (con unos jeans ajustados, unas converses y un jersey negro ajustado donde ponía con muchos colores vivos 'Bad Girl', se peino con una cola alta y le caían varios rizos en la cara) se dirigió a la puerta y allí vio a Malfoy, parecía que estaba petrificado.

-¿Qué te pasa...?¡Ah!-Dijo cuando se percato de que se había vestido delante suya...

-Pues si que te vistes ligero...Anda vámonos...

-Draco yo...-no le salían las palabras. Estaba muy ruborizada y eso hizo que se pusiera muy colorada.

-No importa, nada que no haya visto antes...-se rio con tono de broma y Hermione le siguió la risa.

Se dirigieron al comedor con la ayuda de una guía que tenia Draco y allí les esperaba el capitán para comer.

-¡Hola muchachos!-Los chicos le devolvieron el saludo- ¿Dónde os metisteis ayer? ¿Por qué no vinisteis a cenar? ¿Es que estabais muy cansados?

Muchas preguntas seguidas…Draco se perdió en la primera pero Hermione las escucho todas.

-Mmm…veras señ…digo Smith, es que nosotros…-Antes de que la chica pudiese terminar de hablar el capitán los interrumpió.

-¡Ah! Entiendo, no importa. Anda, sentaos a comer. A ver…-el capitán examino la sala- ¡Wilson! Atiende a estos muchachos ¿de acuerdo?. Chicos, podeis comer todo lo que queráis, para vosotros es gratis todo lo de este barco.

-Gracias señ…Smith.

Enseguida que el capitán los dejo, llego a la mesa un camarero vestido al estilo Popeye…eso parecía más un bar de autoservicio que un comedor, lo mejor de todo…¡iba sobre patines! Esto les causaba gracia a los chicos, ya que el camarero era alto, delgaducho y con gafas…por no decir que hablaba muy ligero.

-¿Qué quieren beber? ¿Refresco, jugo, vino? No, son muy jóvenes…¿y que van a comer? ¿Dorada?¿o tal vez Salmon?-Draco no podía soportar la risa, asi que rompió a reír.

-Lo siento mucho…

-tomaremos jugo. Y…¿Qué tienen para comer?-Hermione no podía dejar que hablara Draco porque se reiría y podría ofender al camarero.

-Pescado, muy rico por cierto…Dorada, Salmon…aunque el marisco también esta muy bueno pero…

-Señor, no importa…tomaremos dorada.

Cuando se fue, los dos comenzaron a reír. ¿es que toda la gente de ese barco era tan rara? En fin… ella riendo con Draco, no había nada más raro que eso, todo parecía tan irreal… pero no lo era, era la vida real. Comieron y la pasaron bien, pero una vez terminaron no tenían nada que hacer.

-Hermione, ¿qué te parece si damos una vuelta e inspeccionamos el barco? así no nos perdemos la próxima vez.-Draco soltó una pequeña risa.

-No estaría mal, jajá, vamos...

Pero se volvieron a perder, ya que Draco dejo la guía en el comedor. El barco parecía pequeño por fuera, pero eso era debido a un hechizo. Por dentro era grandísimo, más o menos como el conocido ''titanic''. Acabaron en una especie de desván y estaba muy oscuro. Pero Draco llevaba su varita y lo ilumino. Era muy grande y había muchas cosas viejas...

-Draco…¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-A lo mejor encontramos algo que hacer, hay muchas cosas interesantes…-Draco se paro frente a una caja llena de cuentos y mitologías sobre el mar.

-¡Ah!

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?

-Ay…que dolor… ¿Qué es esto?

-Parece un baúl...pero es muy grande, y tiene un candado...-Hermione le tapo la boca interrumpiéndolo cuando escucho un ruido muy grande. Era el capitán. Y no tendrían motivos para estar hay...así que se escondieron hasta que se fue...pero había un problema. Cerró con llave.

-¿Que hacemos ahora?

-Tenemos que intentar abrir este baúl...es muy raro, parece que el capitán no quiere que nadie sepa lo que contiene...aunque por el ruido que hace al golpearlo yo diría que no lleva algo muy pesado.

Intentaron abrirlo probando con más de 500 hechizos, pero ninguno dio resultado. Allí abajo hacia mucha calor, estaban al lado de las maquinas. Draco se quito el chaleco y quedo con una camisa blanca que se remango a media manga y quedo desabotonada hasta la mitad. Le quedaba muy bien…así parecía más atractivo y tenia le pecho descubierto…

-Draco, que llevas en el cue... ¿¡tú!

-¿qué pasa?

-ese collar...se lo di a un chico que conocí antes de entrar en Hogwarts, pero no me acordaba muy bien de su cara, lo vi poco tiempo y soy muy olvidadiza, pero he intentado recordarlo, y me preocupaba no verlo en la escuela...¿por qué tienes tu ese..?

-Hermione, soy yo.

-Imposible, te hubiera reconocido, además ese chico era muy bueno conmigo...tú no...

-mi padre se entero y le pego a mi madre por llevarme allí… y cuando le dije que conocí a una chica me dijo que tenía que decirte ''sangre sucia'' porque eras una traidora y que todos los medio-magos lo erais. Me obligo a no decirte que era yo el chico del parque.

-¿Pero por qué...?haber, esto es todo muy repentino...-no tenia palabras estaba literalmente muda.-Creciste, y debías de haberte concienciado ya de lo que eres ahora...

-y lo hice, ya te dije que todo lo hacía por proteger a mi madre…además, yo…

-¿quién está ahí?... ¡ah! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-¡capitán, gracias a Merlín! Nos habíamos perdidos llevamos todo el día aquí...

-Pobre chavales.... ¿y este? ¿Qué le pasa? Esta muy pálido...

Hermione se percato de que le hacía señas para evitar la bronca del capitán...-Esta... mareado, muy mareado.

-Salid de aquí anda, llévalo a su cuarto y que descanse...

Volvieron al cuarto de Draco agarrados de tal forma que simulaban bien el mareo de Draco.

-Ya puedes soltarme, Hermione... ¿Hermione?-Estaba muy pálida, y sus labios cogieron un tono similar al morado.-¿estás bien?

-Estoy...muy...Ma-re-a...-y se cayó al suelo del cuarto de Draco. Este se asusto mucho al verla desmayada, así que la tomo en brazos y la recostó en su cama.

-Si antes pensaba que eras linda, ahora que te veo de cerca pienso que eres bellísima...-y le beso la frente.

Draco se fue a dormir al cuarto de ella, pero tenía un hechizo protector y no podía entrar.

-¿cuándo diablos ha hecho..?Es igual.

No quería dormir en su cama, por si ella malinterpretaba las cosas, pero tenía que ser así, así que se fue a dormir a su cama, donde estaba ella dormida. Se acostó a su lado izquierdo y le dio la espalda. Dormían tranquilamente, hasta que Draco se despertó debido a que Hermione estaba hablando.

-Ron lo siento...yo no te correspondo...yo, yo... ¡Ah!-Se cayó cuando unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos y se despertó.- ¿¡Que haces en mi cama!

-Te corrijo, es mi cama...

-¿y qué hago aquí?¿y porque me besaste?

-Tranquila, anoche te desmayaste y te tuve que dejar aquí, tu cuarto tiene un hechizo protector...-se rio con aire seductor (todo Draco era seductor)-Y te bese porque hice todo para despertarte, te tape la boca, te grite...hice todo y no te callabas... así que te di un beso...pero solo fue un piquito...un roce de labios... ¿Hermione?-Estaba helada, sonrojada y ¿petrificada? No, pero lo parecía.-¡Hermione!

-¿que estuve diciendo?

-¿Estás bien? Te veo un poco…

-Si... ¿qué fue lo que dije?

-Pues decías algo de Weasly, de que no le correspondías y ya no dijiste nada más. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué soñaste?

-¿eh? ¡Nada! Bueno, gracias por todo, me voy ya a mi cuarto. Mañana nos vemos ¿sí?

-Ok. Pero espero no tener que despertarte también mañana...

-No, mañana te tendré que despertar yo.

-Si claro, como si te despertaras temprano tu...-Sonrió con aire pícaro.

-No me pongas a prueba, ya veras...Hasta mañana Draco

Y era cierto, no podría dormir...tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar: ¿que había en ese baúl? ¿cómo podía ser que tuviese al chico que buscaba tanto tiempo delante y no reconocerlo? Y si Draco no le hubiera ''besado'' hubiera confesado que...eso era otra cosa, ¿por qué soñó con Draco?


	5. Granger, estas preciosa

-Se va a enterar, ya verá que si soy capaz de levantarlo...

Eran las nueve y el desayuno no empezaba hasta las diez y media.

-Draco, ¿vamos a dar un paseo antes de...?

-...desayunar?-una voz la interrumpió por la espalda.

-¡Ah!- dio un salto y en el mismo se dio la vuelta. Draco, ¿qué haces levantado tan temprano? ¿Y porque no estás en tu habitación?

-Me gusta ver el amanecer de vez en cuando-se rio seductoramente- es broma, si es cierto que me gusta, pero no me he levantado por eso. Sabía que me ibas a llamar así que decidí levantarme antes para asustarte.

-Draco, es que contigo no se puede ¡eh!-se rio también.

-Bueno que, ¿damos ese paseo?

-La verdad es que estaba pensando en...

-...ir a ver el baúl.

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-por que he pensado lo mismo, anoche le di muchas vueltas a ese tema, y hay algo que no me cuadra. Ese baúl va al colegio, pero no se que lleva.

-Buenos días muchachos-Saludo el dos pegaron un pequeño brinco del susto.-Hoy es vuestra última noche aquí. Bueno la vuestra y la de los demás pasajeros, así que hoy la cena va a ser en la cubierta.

-¿pero eso no se hace en los cruceros de parejas?

-Sí, pero queremos hacer algo especial. Ya lo sabéis... ¡ah! Por cierto, no vayáis muy formales, que esto no es titánic…id mas bien…informales. Y desapareció a lo largo del pasillo.

-¿una cena, en la cubierta? Ay dios mío...

-¿Qué pasa? Sera divertido...

-Sí pero...Yo y los barcos...no somos muy amigos...-Dijo Hermione con un poco de miedo.

-No pasa nada, no se va a hundir, además, es un barco mágico, hay protección...

-Es verdad. Vamos a desayunar, pero esta vez sin perdernos, ¿va?

-Vamos...

Ese día al fin pudieron desayunar, y por no decir que desayunaron por las dos veces que se perdieron... el desayuno era un gran buffet libre. Terminaron de desayunar y se encontraban en dos tumbonas en la cubierta.

-Herms, ¿estás empezando a marearte?

-Un poco...pero estoy bien

-¿qué te parece si vamos a inspeccionar el baúl ese?

-Tenía un gran candado, además, es mejor que nos preparemos para la cena, la entrada es a las 8. Ya tendremos tiempo de investigar en el colegio, allí veremos que esconde ese baúl...

Se fueron a sus habitaciones y echaron una siesta antes de arreglarse y a la ora de la cena, Draco paso a buscar a Hermione, ya que había que entrar por parejas...

-Herms, ¿estás lista? Vamos a llegar tarde...-Hermione salió por la puerta con un vestido liso a rayas informal, pero arreglado a la ve [.].En 4 curso fue muy guapa, pero ese día estaba muy natural…hermosa.-nunca pensé que diría esto, Granger estas preciosa...

-Gracias Draco, pero prefiero que me sigas diciendo Hermione-se burlo pícaramente.- ¿nos vamos?

-Si, vámonos-Draco le ofreció el brazo y ella le agarro con elegancia. Al llegar a la cubierta todos los pasajeros los miraban. Tan jóvenes y de crucero…

-Hola muchachos...Vaya, veo que viene usted muy guapa, señorita Granger-

-Oh, muchas gracias.-Draco le puso una mala mirada al capitán.

-Bueno chicos, espero que disfruten de la cena.

-Gracias capitán.

-Llámenme Smith, chicos. Capitán suena muy…-se quedo pensativo y no se le ocurrían palabras para decirlo.-solo llámenme Smith.-los chicos comenzaron a reírse y el capitán se fue y los dejo solos cenando. En la mesa, había unas bandejas plateadas cubiertas que tendrían que destapar para cenar, y que para la sorpresa se los chicos estaban llenas de manjares.

-¡Dios mío!- La comida más formal que había visto Hermione era la de no dijo nada, ya que en su casa las comidas era así, pero muy aburridas.

Mientras los chicos cenaban, hablaban tranquilamente y de vez en cuando se reían. Hermione no podía creerlo todavía: cenando con su amigo Draco…y lo mejor de todo, estaba sonriendo. La única risa que había visto de Malfoy era la risa tonta que hacia cuando se burlaba de alguien, pero esta risa era diferente. Una sonrisa cálida, dulce…sabia que se sentía a gusto allí, una muestra de que Draco y Malfoy eran personas incompatibles.

Después de la cena y del postre, un espumado de chocolate para compartir, empezó a sonar una balada y todas las parejas salieron a bailar.

[Música .com/watch?v=0dx-hOveXGs ]

-Hermione, ¿quieres bailar?-No contestaba.- ¿Hermione?

-Que, si dime.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-No es nada…dime.

-Que si quieres bailar.

-¡Que! Me encantaría pero…yo no sé bailar.

-Con viktor si que sabias...

-sí, con clases…

-No pasa nada, solo es una balada. Tu sigue mis pasos.

-¡Draco!

-Solo déjate llevar.

-Está bien.

Hermione se agarro a los hombros de Draco y este a su cintura, apoyando ella su cabeza en el pecho de Draco. ¿Donde aprendió a bailar así? Porque no lo hacía nada mal. No le gustaba bailar, pero estaba muy a gusto allí.

Lookin' back on the things I've done (Mirando atrás en las cosas que he hecho)

I was tryin' to be someone (Estaba tratando de ser alguien)  
I played my part, kept you in the dark (Hice mi papel y te mantuve en la oscuridad)  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart (Ahora déjame mostrarte la forma de mi corazón)

Sadness is beautiful loneliness that's tragical (La tristeza es hermosa, la soledad es trágica)  
So help me I can't win this war, oh no (Así que ayúdame, no puedo ganar esta guerra)  
Touch me now don't bother (Tócame ahora, no te enojes)

if every second it makes me weaker (si cada segundo me hace más débil)  
You can save me from the man I've become (Tu puedes salvarme del hombre en que me he convertido)

Esa canción…estremecía a Hermione,y Draco se sentía identificado con ella.

I'm here with my confession (Estoy aquí con mi confesión)  
Got nothing to hide no more (No tengo nada mas que esconder)  
I don't know where to start (No se por donde empezar)  
But to show you the shape of my heart (para mostrarte la forma de mi corazón)

Si, definitivamente Draco se sentía como si el la hubiese escrito. Miro a Hermione, y estaba agarrada a su pecho, con los ojos cerrado. No había ni un milímetro de distancia entre ellos.

Al finalizar el baile, fueron a dar un paseo y se quedaron solos en la parte trasera se la cubierta. Estaban asomados por la borda contemplando las estaba pensando en el momento del baile, estaba tan a gusto que no se quiso separar de ella, y al hacerlo sintió como si le faltara el aire.

-Draco,-Hermione rompió el silencio- no sabía que bailaras tan bien.

-Me enseño mi madre.

-Bueno, pues tu madre debe ser una experta.-sonrio Hermione.

-Sí, le gusta mucho bailar.-Al instante un repentino silencio invadió la escena.-Hermione.

-Draco-dijeron sus nombres al unisonó.

-¿sí?

-Nada...solo quería darte las gracias por lo del día del desmayo y pedirte perdón.

-No importa, aunque con tus paranoias dormí poco, pero dormí bien.

-Es que no suelo hablar mientras duermo.

-¿qué soñaste?

-¡¿qué?

-mejor dicho, ¿con quién?

-Es que...yo...-Estaba muy nerviosa de repente.

-Vamos, no me dejes con la intriga...

-¿sabes qué? Que ahora te quedaras intrigado, por el momento...

-Al llegar a la escuela esa nos harán una fiesta de bienvenida.

-¿en la escuela?

-No. Veras mi primo esta en esa escuela y me ha dicho que en su mansión va a celebrar una fiesta, ya sabes, bebidas, música...

-Sé lo que es una fiesta.

-Pero nunca fuiste a una.-Se burlo cariñosamente.

-bueno volvamos ya a los dormitorios ¿no?, mañana madrugamos.

-sí, mañana será la fiesta así que tendremos que dormir.

Draco y Hermione se fueron a los dormitorios mientras hablaban de los buenos amigos que habrían sido si no hubiese tenido ese monstruo como padre.

-Bueno, que descanses Hermione.

-Que descanses Draco.


	6. La llegada: una fiesta de bienvenida

**Hola!**

**Siento mucho la tardanza! ya sabeis, examenes examenes y mas examenes... bah.**

**Espero que os este gustando!**

**muchas gracias a todos los lectores, seguidores y por supuesto a los que comentan :)**

**de verdad, levantais el animo y inspirais a que siga escribiendo :) **

**Gracias por vuestra paciencia! =)=)=)**

**Besos!**

-Hermione, vamos es hora de irn... ¡Hermione!

-¡AHHHH!-Pego un salto de la cama muy alterada-¿qué pasa?¿Por que entras así?

-Es la hora de desembarcar.

-¡Que!-Hermione se vistió en tan solo dos minutos y se dejo el pelo suelto.

-¿Es que en la escuela también tendré que llamarte todos los días?

-No, hoy ha sido un despiste.

-Ya. Bueno, no importa...

-¿no te importa llamarme todos los días?

-Si eso supone ver cómo te vistes...-Se burlo amistosamente. Hermione se sonrojo mucho y le pego un débil golpe en el hombro.-es broma mujer.

-Sí, muy gracioso...Vámonos ya.

Cogieron su equipaje y al bajar del barco tomaron un pequeño carruaje. Al llegar al colegio, los recibió el director Stuar Pirtleway y los acomodo en sus habitaciones. La sala común suya no pertenecía a ninguna casa, la compartían con dos estudiantes más que eran los de mejores notas del colegio, y estaban allí para guiar a los de intercambio.

-Hola, somos los nuevos y... ¿Adhrian?

-¡Primo, que de tiempo! ¿Esta es tu chica?

-No, no es... mi chica-suspiro levemente sin que nadie lo notase- es mi compañera Hermione.

-Hola Hermione, yo soy Adhrian-Y le beso la mano.

-Ho-ho...hola Adhrian.

-¡Que monada la chica esta!-Hermione estaba muy colorada. Ese chico era moreno, con el pelo largo y los ojos muy grises, casi parecían blancos...era igual de guapo que su primo.

-¡Adhrian deja a la nueva, Casanova! Tienes a todo el colegio detrás tuya.-Una chica con el pelo corto y rosado, muy guapa también, le pego un golpe en la espalda.-Hola Hermione, yo soy Lucy, vamos a ser tus compañeros. 'No te asustes por Adhrian, el es así''-Le susurro, y eso la tranquilizo.

-Bueno primo, estas casi tan guapo como yo, ah! Y me alegro de lo de tu padre, es un notición que seas tú mismo ya eh?

-Sí, la verdad es que si. ¿cuándo es tu fiesta?

-¡Esta noche! En mi mansión. Así que queda poco. Vamos, tú y yo nos prepararemos allí, las chicas irán después.

Hermione se puso muy guapa. Llevaba una blusa larga Gris con un dibujo de brillos negros, unos leguis de cuero negros, y unos tacones grises muy altos, el pelo se lo soltó pero se definió los rizos. Estaba bellísima. Cuando termino de arreglarse vio a su compañera un tanto confusa.

-¿qué te pasa?

-Bueno, soy la mejor amiga de Adhrian, pero no por eso soy la más popular. Soy la cerebrito de toda la escuela y no tengo estilo.

-Te entiendo, yo soy así.

-¿qué? Pero mírate, tienes un estilazo que no te lo crees ni tú, y además, eres guapa.

-Yo era igual, todos se metían conmigo y mírame. Eso se arregla fácil, ven.

-¿qué vas a hacer?

-Acabamos de conocernos Lucy, pero sé que vamos a ser buenas amigas.

La chica asintió y le hizo caso a Hermione en todo lo que le dijo.

Al terminar se quedo impactada. Iba vestida del mismo estilo que Hermione pero diferente blusa y color. Y su pelo, tenía las puntas para afuera y con un pasador a juego con la ropa.

-Es-es-es... ¡Es increíble! ¡Gracias Herm! ¿puedo llamarte así?

-Todos me llaman así. ¿Te gusta?

-¡Me encanta!

Salieron de la escuela y se dirigían a la fiesta de Adhrian. No se lo podía creer. Estaba guapísima y todo el colegio iría a esa fiesta, incluida Stephany Claire, la diva más popular del instituto.

Al llegar a la fiesta todos estaban bailando y bebiendo. Normal, llegaron un poco más tarde. Pero toda la gente estaba alrededor de Draco.

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto Hermione a Lucy.

-Creo que es Draco, al parecer liga bastante...

.- ¿y esa?-Hermione localizo a una chica morena y muy guapa que se parecía bastante a Pansy.

-Stephany, la diva del colegio.

-Pues hoy la protagonista no es ella sino tu.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero ella es la diva del colegio!

-Tú eres la divina entonces, una divina con cerebro.

-¡Jajajaja! Que divertida eres Herms.-La chica estaba muy contenta con su nueva amiga. Una lástima que solo se quedara un mes.

En todo ese barullo estaba Adhrian. Ya tenía excusa para llamar la atención. Se acercaron y Hermione saludo a Draco.

-Hola Draco.

-¡Hermione!''Socorro''-Le murmuro.

-¿qué pasa?

-Estas chicas están locas. ''Dame tu numero, vamos a pasear...-Suspiro.

-Que ligón eres...jajá.

-No me hace gracia.

-¡Hermione!-Grito Adhrian. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien. ¿Y Lucy? Estaba aquí conmigo hace un momento.-Hecho un vistazo por la sala y la encontró de espaldas. Una chica de pelo largo negro y dos chicas mas detrás se metían con ella.

-¡Da igual como vistas! Nadie se fijara en ti, además, solo eres una cerebrito...

-Sí, es una cerebrito, pero ella tiene el cerebrito que por desgracia tu no.-Hermione Salto a defenderla. Ella defendiendo a alguien. No puede ser, a ella siempre la defendían.

-¿Perdona? ¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy Hermione, la nueva.

-¡Ah! Pues yo soy la diva del school, y tú no te met...

-Lárgate de aquí con tus...secuaces y deja en paz a Lucy. Solo eres un Maniquí, con estilo pero sin vida propia.

La música se detuvo y Adhrian se acerco a la multitud.

-¿qué pasa...?¿Lucy?-Se quedo petrificado cuando la vio. Estaba guapísima. Impactante.

-Hola Adhrian, ¿qué tal estas guapi...

-Stephany, deja en paz a Lucy ¿quieres?

La chica se indigno mucho porque todos estaban hablando con Lucy de su cambio, y para colmo el chico más lindo de la escuela, no solo compartía sala con ella, sino que encima la defendía.

-¿Por qué la defiendes, querido?

-Stephany,-la chica trago saliva.- Estoy harta de que me insultes, ya se acabo. Vete a molestar a una como tú, pero si soy tan inferior a ti ¿por qué me buscas? Olvídame ya, y lárgate de aquí.

-¿qué? Mira, no pienso perder el tiempo aquí. Vámonos chicas.-Stephany se fue de la fiesta.

-¿estás bien Lucy?-Adhrian estaba... ¿preocupado? Sí, era eso, porque se quedo mudo, y fue hermione la que pregunto.

-Si Herms, gracias.

-Guau, no me lo puedo creer,-Dijo muy simpático Adhrian.-¿qué ha pasado con Lucy? ¿Donde está la verdadera?-Lucy le pego un pequeño golpe y se rieron juntos.

Draco había salido de la fiesta, y ella estaba cansada de que la gente le hiciera preguntas, así que salió en busca de Draco.

Estaba allí, Stephany estaba intentando...¿seducirlo? Draco tenía una cara de ''ayúdame por favor'' que nunca se la vio a nadie. Era muy pesada. Definitivamente era como una Pansy.

-Draco, ¿no quieres dar un paseo?-La chica cada vez se acercaba mas a él y el ya estaba apoyado en la pared y de puntillas. No quería nada con pesadas así que Hermione se decidió a ayudarle.

-Vamos a dar un paseo Draco, así nos conocemos mejor no?...

-¡Eh tu!

-¿quién es ahora? ¡¿Tu?-La chica tenía una cara de enfado parecida a la de una Pansy histérica.-¿qué quieres ahora? Estoy ocupada.

-¿Si? Pues no se en que.

-Estoy conociendo mejor a Dra...

-Mi novio. Si quieres conocerlo se llama Draco y es el novio de la nueva, así que no se toca.

-¿tu novio? Imposible. Esto lo hacen muchas para que no me enrede con los chicos. Si de verdad eres su novia, ¿cómo es que no os habéis besado?

-No nos hemos besado porque tu estas en medio.

-Bueno pues me quito, venga, dale un beso.

-Hermione se acerco mucho a Draco y le susurro:

-''Lo siento'' Sera solo un pico.

-Rápido, quiero que se vaya ya.

Y lo beso. Stephany no lo creía, porque un pico se lo daba ella a sus amigas.

-¿un pico? ¿Me estáis tomando el pe...?¡¿Pero qué?

Draco estaba agarrando a hermione por la cintura y la estaba besando, pero un beso de verdad, no un pico. Stephany no lo creía, por primera vez le robaron a un chico, uno de los más guapos. Se fue, Pero ellos no se dieron cuenta y seguían besándose.

Por otro lado, Adhrian salió a buscar a Lucy, estaba preocupado porque hacía más de una hora que no la veía, y estaba tomada.

-Lucy, estas aquí.

-Hola Adhrian.

-Estas muy linda hoy- la chica se ruborizo. Nunca le dijeron eso y menos él, el chico que le gusto desde primero.

-Gracias. Oye, siento mucho lo del escándalo que formo Ste...-el chico le tapo los labios con un dedo haciéndole muestra de silencio.

-No importa. Quiero decirte algo...

-¿qué pasa?

-Tú. Eso pasa.- y antes de que la chica pudiera decir nada él se abalanzo sobre ella y la beso. Estaban sentados en la fuente de la entrada de la casa, y todos los veían. Dos parejas que parecían imposibles unidas en la misma noche.


	7. Centenario del nuevo colegio

Las 9 de la mañana. Hermione se despertó y lo primero que hizo fue mirar el reloj.

-Ay, Que dolor de cabeza. No tengo ganas de ir a clas... ¡Que!-Hermione pego un brinco de la cama y se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo.-¡Que tarde!-Se dirigió a la habitación de Draco para ir a clases, o mejor dicho, a la última clase del día.-¡Draco!¡Draco despierta!

-Hermione, ¿a qué viene este escándalo?

-Hoy conocíamos a los profesores en las clases.

-Bueno, tendremos clases a las... ¡Por Merlín!-Draco tenía tanta prisa que esta vez fue él el que se vistió sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Hermione.

-Y decías que ibas a tener que despertarme todos los días...-se burlo amistosamente-cuando al final eres tu el que se viste delante mía.

-Ha sido un descuido.-Draco se sonrojo mucho.- Vámonos, o no llegaremos ni a la última clase. ¿Que tenemos?

-A ver... ¡Que!

-¿qué te pasa ahora?

-¡He perdido el horario!

-bueno, pues ya tenemos el día hecho...vamos a dar una vuelta por el colegio a ver si vemos por allí a Adhrian y a Lucy.

Empezaron a dar vueltas por todo el colegio, pero al final acabaron en medio del jardin.

-¿Nos hemos vuelto a perder?

-No Draco, estamos en el patio trasero.

-Pues esperemos que terminen las clases y ya...no nos queda otra.

-Tienes razón.

-Hola Draco querido, veo que te has saltado las clases...

-''Oh no''-Penso Draco-esa voz... ¡Ah! Hola Stephany.

-No nos hemos saltado la clase, es que nos hemos levantado tarde.

-No estaba hablando contigo querida, pero ya que estamos…quisiera pedirte perdón por lo de anoche, no sabía que el chico era tuyo.

-Bueno no importa.

-Pero después de ese beso tan intenso que vi no me cabía duda alguna. Creo que podemos empezar de cero y llevarnos bien.

-Si, quizás...

-Tengo que irme. Si necesitáis algo ya sabéis a quien acudir.-Se dio media vuelta y lanzo una sonrisa malvada.-Chao queridos.-Y se marcho contoneando las caderas.

-¿Stephany pidiendo perdón? No me lo creo…en fin.

-Hermione, respecto a lo de anoche, quería decirte que...-Trago un poco de saliva. Estaba muy nervioso, iba a decirle que ese beso no fue como ningún otro, era especial, nunca sintió nada igual.

-¡Ah! No es nada...Es que tenias una cara de ''socorro'' que no quería dejar que esa ''Pansy dos'' te traumatizara, ya tenias bastante con la primera.-le lanzo una sonrisa.- No tienes que darme las gracias.

-Sí, bueno...-le dolieron esas palabras, ella creía que le iba a dar las gracias, pero él no estaba seguro que ella sintiera lo mismo que el, así que prefirió callarlo. -Gracias de todas formas.

-De nada, ¿somos amigos, no?

-Si...-''amigos'', él no sabía ya si quería ser su amigo o algo más. Estaba muy confuso.-Sera mejor que volvamos a la sala común, ¿no? No veo a estos dos desde anoche la pelea.

-Sí. Vamos.

-Por cierto, me extraño verte tan a la defensiva, cuando siempre te defendían a ti... ¡Ay!-Hermione le soltó un pequeño golpe en la espalda y los dos echaron a reír.

-Sí, la verdad que ni yo misma se como fui capaz de saltar, pero bueno, me sentí bien después de ello.-le volvió a sonreír. A Draco le mataba la sonrisa de Hermione, esos labios tan finos, esos ojos de color miel tan hermosos…-¡Draco!

-Sí, sí, dime.

-¿te pasa algo?

-No, nada… ¿Decías?

-Que la sala común nuestra es por aquí.

-ah, sí, lo siento.

Al llegar a la sala común se encontraron con una gran sorpresa. Estaban allí Adhrian y Lucy, esperándolos a ellos, pero no estaban muy aburridos precisamente...

-¿hay alguien ahí...?-La chica se calló cuando se dio cuenta de que los dos estaban besándose como dos novios desesperados en el sofa.-em...chicos, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?

-Pero mira mi primito, y parecía tonto… ¿qué me he perdido?

-Ah, chicos, es una historia muy larga...-Y Lucy les conto lo que paso- Desde entonces estamos juntos.

-Sí, la verdad es que anoche me di cuenta de que la quiero.

-Yo llevo detrás de Adhrian desde primero...pero bueno, al final todo gracias a ti Herm.

-¡Qué va! Si eres genial y hermosísima, lo que pasa es que te escondías como lo hacía yo-lanzo una sonrisa.- me alegro por ustedes, ¡Enhorabuena!

-Sí, felicidades...-Draco se estaba imaginando esa misma escena pero no eran ellos los que se besaban, sino él y Hermione. ''¿qué me está pasando?''.

Pasaron dos semanas así, iban a clases, comían, hacían los deberes y a la sala común a charlar…como hacían en Hogwarts, y ya conocían a muchos maestros de la escuela. Eran muy simpáticos y los compañeros...también, pero parecía que solo les interesaba ligar con los nuevos.

Estaban en la sala común, Herm leyendo y el, bueno, mirando como leía...

-Chicos estáis aquí,-Llegaron agarrados de las manos Adhrian y Lucy.-Tenemos que contaros algo.

-¿qué pasa Lucy?-La única que se preocupo fue Herm, Draco estaba muy ocupado pensando en lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

-Es que veréis, aquí tenemos la costumbre de salir todos los sábados a una disco...pero hoy, habrá un festival para celebrar el 100 aniversario del colegio, así que si no queréis salir podremos asistir.

-¡Claro! Hay muchos sábados para salir, ¿no Draco?

-¿eh? Si si, claro.

-¿Otra vez distraído?¿enserio no te pasa nada?

-No, no…no estaba distraído.

-Pues ya esta, vamos al festival, supongo que todos irán.

-¿y eso? En Hogwarts también será este año...es más, es después del intercambio, así que os cogerá allí, pero supongo que será como el baile de cuarto curso.

-No, no-Corrigió Lucy. Aquí no es así. Traen a varios cantantes en directo a cantar y ponen bebidas y tentempiés para picar. ¡Sera divertido!

-Pues habrá que arreglarse.

-Si, asi que, manos a la obra, que es en unas horas.

-Bueno, luego nos vemos chicas.-concluyo Adhrian.

Y todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a vestirse.

Hermione llevaba un vestido por encima de las rodillas y de palabra de honor, era blando y bordado. Era precioso, y lo conjuntaba con unos zapatos de tacón negros iguales que los que llevo a la fiesta. Se recogió el pelo como en cuarto año (era el peinado que se solía poner para fiestas) y unos aros grandes de plata.

-Lucy, ¿estás lista?

-Herm...no iré al festival.

-¿qué pasa?

-Se te olvida que no tengo estilo...

-Ya Lucy, no digas mas eso.-su amiga estaba desilusionada. Espera. Yo lo arreglo.-Le saco un vestido negro corto, con dos finos tirantes y que tenía un corte bajo el pecho con un lazo.

-Es precioso, pero… me queda grande de pecho.

-Eso lo arreglo yo.-Hermione lanzo un hechizo que ella usaba para ajustarse la ropa y arreglo a su nueva amiga. Estaban preciosas.- ¿ves? Te enseñare el hechizo.

-Gracias, muchísimas gracias Herms…de verdad que eres una chica muy apañada eh –se rieron y salieron a la sala común a buscar a sus compañeros después de maquillarse un poco.

Se quedaron impresionados. Si estaban guapas en la fiesta de Adhrian, mas aun lo estaban en ese festival.

-Lucy, estas mas hermosa aun de lo que eres, y mira que eso es difícil.

-¡que tonto eres! Tu si que estas guapo-y se dieron un corto beso. Mientras tanto Draco solo se limitaba a ver como Hermione bajaba las escaleras y ella le lanzaba una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa en la que pensaba dia y noche.

-¡Draco!

-Sí, si…

-Draco enserio, llevas unos días muy raro.

-Estas muy guapa.-la hizo sonrojarse.

-Gracias…pero no me cambies de tema que…

-Vámonos, que llegamos tarde.-la agarro de la mano y se la llevo fuera junto a sus amigos.

Una vez estaban todos juntos, se fueron al festival, que era en el gran salón de actos, y después de una larga charla y presentar a los nuevos ante todos, llamaron al primer invitado: Cobra starship y Leighton, con la canción good girls go bad.

[Música: .com/watch?v=Ix5z1bRz4Sc ]

Era movida, perfecta para bailar.

-Lucy, vamos a bailar.-Hermione sabía que la disculpa de Stephany no fue sincera, y por eso quiso lucirse delante suya.

-Vale.

I make the good girls go bad...

Se movían como nadie. Todos los chicos las miraban y Stephany se moría de rabia.

I wanna make you lose control…

Lucy nunca había bailado, pues hermione quiso que aprendiera, que su amiga se divirtiera. Draco nunca se pudo imaginar que Hermione bailara tan bien, se movida tan bien, era tan sensual…al final acabo otra vez perdido y su primo le hablaba a la pared, pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por una cosa de pelo largo y negro.

Al terminar la canción, Lucy vio que Stephany intentaba ligar con su novio, y se sintió débil, pero Hermione ya no era débil, y no solo intentaba quitarle el novio a su amiga. A Hermione le gustaba Draco, y también estaba coqueteando con él.

-Hola Sthepany.

-Hola Hermi, tu chico es muy simpático, y el tuyo también Lucy.

-Sí, ya lo sé...-Lucy estaba muy nerviosa, y triste. Hermione no podía mas, iba a reventar si no hacia algo, así que se las ingenio para destrozar el orgullo de esa chica...

-Stephany, ¿quieres probar mi copa?

-¡Oh, gracias Herm! ¿qué es?

-Pruébalo y lo sabrás, toma-Y le derramo la copa sobre la cabeza con toda la tranquilidad y naturalidad del mundo.

-¡Ah! Pero, pero…¡pero qué es esto?

-Se llama ''trágate tu orgullo, Zorra''-Se fue corriendo de la sala, y todos se empezaron a reír. Draco estaba sin palabras, ¿lo hizo por él? No, solo era por su amiga...

El siguiente invitado, o más bien, invitados eran Evan and Jaron, con la canción i'm crazy for this girl.

[Música: .com/watch?v=F80YHnZp9MU ]

Una lenta… ay no, por dios, eso es lo que le faltaba a Draco. Bueno, podría sacarla a bailar, pero ella ya le dijo que no en el crucero. Lucy salió a bailar con Adhrian.

-Míralos, que felices… solo de pensar que la arpía esa lo quiso estropear todo, puf, me hierve la sangre.

-Tranquila Hermione, ya se fue.

-Bueno, si…-solo se escuchaba la canción y toda la gente estaba bailando.

-Hermione-trago saliva- ¿quieres bailar?

-¿Contigo?-¿eso era un si o un no? Que complicadas las mujeres…-Claro que si.

Would you look at her (si la miro)  
She looks at me (me mira)  
Shes got me thinking about her constantly (me hace pensar en ella constantemente)  
But she dont know how I feel (pero ella no sabe como me siento)  
And as she carries on without a doubt (Y ella sigue sin dudar))  
I wonder if shes figured out (y me la imagino cuando no está)  
Im crazy for this girl (estoy loco por esta chica)

Draco no podía soportarlo, esa canción lo torturaba aun más, y ya no podía contenerse.

-Hermione, tengo que decirte algo.

-Dim...-No le dio tiempo terminar cuando Draco se abalanzo sobre su boca y la beso. Delante de todos, y Stephany no estaba delante.

-Herm, me gustas, y mucho.


	8. Misterios resueltos

**Hola!**

**Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar...pero he tenido unos problemas familiares. En fin, aqui va otro capitulo más en el que ya por fin sacio la intriga del misterioso baul.**

**Espero que os gustee.**

**Gracias por los comentarios y por las lecturas, espero que comenteis dejando vuestra opinion.**

**¡Bye! :D:D**

* * *

-Herm, me gustas, y mucho.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes.

-¿Tienes fiebre?-Le toco la frente- No, entonces ¿estarás borracho?, no no hay alcohol...

-Hermione, te lo digo en serio.

-Malfoy yo...-No lo podía creer, nunca pensó que el que fue su enemigo número uno acabara enamorándose de ella.

-Herm, sé que es difícil de creer, pero me gustas desde el día que nos conocimos en el parque, el día que me regalaste esto-y le mostro el collar con la piedrecita. Aun lo tenía.-nunca me lo he quitado, ni para ducharme, ni para dormir...para nada. Y ahora que mi padre no está y Voldemort tampoco, nada me impide decirte lo que siento, no podía aguantarlo más.

*Flashback*

El chiquillo rubio llego muy ilusionado a su casa y mientras cenaban, Lucius quiso poner fin a su intriga.

-Draco, ¿Por qué estas tan contento, hijo? ¿Te ha pasado algo?

-Sera porque hoy le prepare dulc…-Narcisa tenía que impedir que Lucius supiera que llevo al niño allí.

-Cállate.-La interrumpió.- Estoy hablando con él. Dime hijo, ¿Qué te paso?

-Nada padre, es que hoy fui a comer un helado con mama.

-¿Un Helado? ¿Eso no es Muggle?

-No sé, estaba muy rico…bueno, pues conocí a una niña y dice que va a ser mi amiga en Hogwarts, que ella también es maga.

-¿Una amiga?¿En hogwarts?-Lucius ya sabía que sería una sangresucia polo por saber que fueron al mundo muggle.- Mira Draco, esa niña e de las malas.

-Pero fue muy buena conmigo…

-Lo sé hijo, pero no puedes ser su amigo, es una traidora, una mentirosa…no te juntes con ella, ni con sus amigos…nada que tenga que ver con ella. ¿Queda claro jovencito?

-Si padre.-El chico no le mostro el collar porque sabía que se lo quitaría, así que nunca se descubría el cuello delante de su padre. Al finalizar la cena, Draco estaba dormido, pero se levanto para ir al baño y vio la luz de abajo encendida. Draco se escondió en las escaleras para ver si había alguien despierto.

-¡Te he dicho que no te mezclases con Muggles! Y encima llevas al niño…

-Lucius, eso no es cómo crees…

-¡Cállate!-Y le soltó un bofetón.- Te doy el privilegio de purificar tu sangre y ser una mujer de alta sociedad mágica y mira como lo pagas.

-Lucius, eso no es malo, ellos son como nosotros..

-¡Te he dicho que te calles!-Le soltó otro bofetón. Draco no podía soportar aquello y desde aquel momento empezó a odiar a su padre, aunque le obedecía en todo para que no le pegase a su madre.

*Fin del Flashback*

Draco agacho la cabeza recordando aquello y miro a Hermione. Estaba como ida, sumida en sus pensamientos…

Esa canción...la escucho en alguna parte. Hermione había escuchado esa canción antes... Era la que cantaba Draco en la Sala común. Le gustaba, tenía que admitir que Draco la volvía loca; desde pequeña se perdía en sus ojos grises cada vez que la miraba. Y tenia razón, ahora nadie impediría nada...

-Dime algo Herm, no te quedes así...

-¿qué quieres que diga?

-Pues que piensas no sé, ¡algo!

-¿Quieres una respuesta?

-Sí.

-Está bien. Esta es mi respuesta...-y le beso. Eso era... ¿un sí? Pues claro, ya estaban juntos, y esta vez de verdad, no era para engañar a nadie.

Stephany había salido de la fiesta, pero estaba mirándolo todo desde la puerta. Se moría de rabia, no porque ella estuviera con él, si no porque nunca nadie la enfrento ni se le resistió, y ahora que había conseguido ser como su prima no iba a llegar esta a ser más que ella. Se aproximo a un detector de humo, y entre la multitud empezó a controlar su varita en el aire sin que nadie se diera cuenta . Consiguió que el detector empezase a funcionar y todo el mundo se mojo. Stephany sonreía malévola porque se había vengado, o eso pensaba ella. La ''falsa lluvia'' solo le dio más emoción al concierto. Todos bailaban meneando la cabeza con los cabellos mojados, y hermione seguía besando a Draco. Ahora estaba más enfadada aun: tenía el cabello mojado y el vestido lleno de la bebida que le derramo Hermione.

-¡No puede ser! Nada me sale bien...Vale, molestare a Lucy.

Lucy estaba sola, Adhrian estaba con los del equipo de quidditch, y ella estaba sola en el pasillo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya...mira quien está aquí...al final la cerebrito se ha espabilado...bah, cuando tu amiguita no está, ¿qué pasa? Ahora ella no está aquí para defenderte.

-Déjame en paz, asquerosa sanguijuela...

-Oh, bonito insulto sakura,-Le agarro un brazo muy fuerte- ¿tienes miedo? Jajaja...

-No te tengo miedo...-Pensó en Hermione, ella la enfrentaba y no le decía nada, y ella no era menos...

-Uy, la niñita santa se vuelve arisca-le apretó mas el brazo.

-¡Suéltame!-Lucy le soltó un empujón a Stephany. La diva se quedo helada.- ¿sabes qué? Me voy, no te aguanto más.-Alcanzo su copa de ponche y se lo hecho sobre el vestido.( El ponche no se quita)-Ahí tienes más decoración para tu vestido porque veo que el de antes no fue suficiente. Ah ¿y sabes qué?, Estas muy delgada, deberías comer algo-Cogió un pastelito que estaba comiendo y se lo refregó por la cara. -¡Mirad chicos! ¡La diva del cole esta posando!-Todos los de la fiesta salieron y en un momento el pasillo se lleno de gente, dejando en el centro a Stephany, con el vestido manchado y la cara llena de pastel, y a Lucy, echándole una foto.-

-Vaya…la que se a liado en un momento…Lucy, ¿Estás bien?

-Si, Adhrian, ¿Nos vamos?

-Si Lucy, pero antes...-Adhrian le quito la guindilla aun pastelito que se estaba comiendo otro chico, y se la puso en la nariz a Stephany.-Ahora sí, vámonos.

Todo el mundo se reía de ella, la habían humillado y todo por culpa de su prima, siempre obligándola a ser como ella. Stephany empezó a llorar y se sento en una ventana, limpiándose la cara. En ese momento llego Hermione.

-¿Tu también vienes a burlarte de mí?

-No…toma.-Hermione le ofreció un pañuelo para las lágrimas.

-Muchas gracias…-Después de lo mal que se porto con ella la trataba bien. Esa chica era admirable.-Hermione…

-¿sí?

-Lo siento…-comenzó a llorar otra vez.- Siempre he sido una buena chica pero toda mi familia apreciaba mas a mi prima Pansy.

-¿Qué?-Hermione no daba crédito a las palabras de Stephany.

-Si Hermione, he sido una imbécil, una estúpida que ha tratado mal a todo el mundo cuando en realidad me sentía mal por hacerlo. Tienes que perdonarme por favor, y ahora mismo voy a plantarle cara. ¿Hermione?

-¿has dicho Pansy? ¿Pansy Parkinson?

-Sí, esa misma. Ella misma fue la que me dijo que para ser como ella debía tomar como objeto de burla a Lucy, y ella fue la que me pidió que no dejara que tu y Draco…

-La mato, juro que la mato…Un momento, ¿ahora mismo? No me digas que esta aquí.

-Hermione… no debería decirte esto pero sí, esta aquí pero no puede salir del barco.

-¿Esta en el barco?

-Sí, en el barco hay un gran baúl, pero en realidad no es un baúl… es una habitación con un hechizo.

-El baúl…no lo puedo creer… Stephany, gracias por la información.

-Por favor, dale esto a Lucy- y le entrego un papelito en el que Stephany le explicaba todo lo ue había pasado en estos años y le pedía perdón. – Dile que quiero ser su amiga.

-No te preocupes, se lo diré.

-Herms- Draco la llamaba a lo lejos- vamos cielo.

-Si Draco, ya voy. Adiós Stephany.- Se despidió de la chica dándole un abrazo. Nunca nadie le había dado antes un abrazo.

Y los dos se alejaron a lo largo del pasillo cogidos por la cintura.

Llegaron a la sala común y antes de que Hermione se fuera a su cuarto le dio un beso fugaz y le susurró:'' Te Quiero''. Pero a él no le dio tiempo decir nada. Se quedo sin palabras. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Nunca nadie le dijo eso...pero si alguien lo hubiera hecho, nunca como ella.

Esas semanas de intercambio fueron las mejores de su vida. Parecían querer recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Estaban juntos siempre, menos en el momento de la ducha, momento en el que Hermione pensaba que iba a hacer con respecto a Pansy, y como se lo diría a Draco.

Todo lo bueno acaba, como acabaron sus semanas de intercambio en el colegio de Lucy, pero no se separaría de sus amigos, porque ahora eran ellos los que visitarían su escuela. Antes de salir, Hermione envió una lechuza a sus amigos contándoles todo lo ocurrido.

Después de esto, los chicos volvieron al barco, pero esta vez no tardarían tres días, sino dos.

Ya no viajaban solos, Lucy y Adhrian también iban...pero estaban solos por ahí, no con ellos.

Pero estando en el barco...

-Draco.

-¿hhmmm?-El chico protesto porque ella interrumpió el beso. Estaban recostados en una tumbona de la cubierta, de noche a la luz de la luna, ella recostada sobre él, y él la besaba mientras la agarraba de la cintura.

-¿recuerdas el baúl? Pues tengo un mal presentimiento...

-¿a quién le importa el baúl? En el colegio no paso nada, además, a mi solo me importas tu...

-Draco enserio, he averiguado lo que hay en ese baúl…

-¿Y porque no me lo has dicho?

-No quería angustiarte…

-¿Pero qué es lo que hay que me pue…

-Pansy.

-¡¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes, en ese baúl viaja Pansy Parkinson.


	9. La llegada a Hogwarts

**Hola a todos!**

**siento mucho la tardanzaa, pero es que siempre pensaba venga, voy a escribir y nuca me ponia -.-'**

**Lo siento de verdad, pero aqui teneis otro capitulo mas! espero que os gustee! ^^**

**Graciass a todos! =)**

* * *

-¿Pero qué es lo que hay que me pue…

-Pansy.

-¡¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes, en ese baúl viaja Pansy Parkinson.

-No puede ser…

-Yo tampoco lo creía, pero es que Stephany lo decía tan convencida que no sé, me pidió disculpas y me dio un papelito para Lucy explicándole todo.

-Hermione, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver el baúl ahora?

-Si no quieres ir no importa ehh.

-No Hermione, quiero ver si es verdad lo que dijo Stephany.- Draco agarro de la mano a Hermione y fueron hacia el desván ese donde se encontraba el baúl (sin que nadie los viera, claro está), pero al entrar escuchaban gritos que venían del baúl.

Se acercaron al baúl, ya que estaba cerrado, y pegaron sus orejas a él para poder escuchar el sonido del baúl.

-¡Eres una imbécil! ¡No sabes hacer nada! Ni siquiera romper una pareja… No me extraña que seas la tonta de la familia.

-Mira Pansy, ya deja de decir lo de la familia…me da igual lo que piensen de mi tu y los demás.

-¡Jajajajajajajajaja! Por Favor, Stephany, eras la tonta del colegio y mírate ahora, yo te convertí en una diva…

-No, tú me convertiste en un monstruo.

-¿Sorry? ¿En un monstruo? Creo que no sabes lo que dices…

-¡Si que lo sé! Antes seria tonta, pero podía aprender y hacerme fuerte por mi propia cuenta, de los errores que cometía… seguir el ejemplo de Hermione.

-¡Por Merlín! Si es la cateta del instituto… Dios mío, es una empollona y una tonta todos se ríen de ella…

-Sí, será una empollona pero saca mejores notas que tu…

-¿Y qué? Yo también apruebo…

-Pero ella tiene las mejores notas del colegio. Además, es la favorita de los maestros y no solo eso; también se llevo al chico más guapo de Hogwarts.

-Sí, eso es porque se ha espabilado y ha cambiado…el no la quiere, es solo por su físico, en realidad piensa que es una tonta…el me quiere a mi aún, lo sé.

Hermione al escuchar esto separo la cara del baúl y entristeció la mirada.

-¿Qué te pasa Hermione?

-Nada, simplemente no quiero escuchar más…

-Hermione, sabes que es mentira lo que ha dicho Pansy… sabes que te amo desde pequeño. Además, sabes perfectamente que deje a Pansy por ti.- Draco le levanto la cara e Hermione y le dio un pequeño beso.

Hermione sonrió y volvió a unir su cara con la pared del baúl.

-Ya, claro… ¿Me puedes explicar entonces por qué no la suelta ni un minuto? Esta siempre al pendiente de ella, si le pasa algo, si está bien… la cuida mas a ella que a su vida propia.

-¡Ya cállate!- Pansy Le fue a dar un bofetón a Stephany pero esta le aguato la mano.

-No Pansy, ya no mas… reconoce que perdiste, y contra la tonta del colegio. Ahora no es una tonta, es una triunfadora, y ya no se reirán de ella…sino de ti.

-Eres, eres… eres una zorra.

-Soy como tú. –Stephany le guiño un ojo a su prima y cuando le soltó el brazo, Pansy cayó al suelo del empujón que lanzo su prima- Adiós primita…

-¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Si estamos a punto de llegar a Hogwarts!

-Lo sé, por eso me voy.- Stephany alzo su varita y apareció fuera del baúl.- Ah!

-Shhhh-Draco y Hermione le hacían señas paraqué se callara, ya que Pansy podía oírlos. Se escondieron en la cubierta y lanzaron un hechizo para que pareciera que aun seguían navegado, pero ya el barco había llegado a Hogwarts, y todo el colegio estaba esperando a que bajaran los estudiantes.

Stephany Salió corriendo para la cubierta y Pansy salió detrás de ella (creía que seguían navegando, pero Stephany lo sabia) y una vez que Stephany estaba en la cubierta, se agarro a un trozo de cuerda hechizado como transportador y apareció en su cuarto. Pansy, al no ver a su prima por ningún lado empezó a gritar como una loca:

-¡Estúpida! ¡Estamos a punto de llegar a Hogwarts! ¡Si es que MacGonagall se entera de que estoy aquí y me expulsa te la cargas! ¡Mira, sal de una vez!- El hechizo se desvaneció y empezó a escuchar risas (eran de los alumnos de Hogwarts) y se estaba poniendo nerviosa.- Pero, ¿Quién demonio se esta rie…-Se quedo helada. El hechizo de deshizo y vio que estaba en el colegio. Ahora se dio cuenta de que era ella de quien se reían todos, parecía una loca gritando allí sola.

-¡Señorita Parkinson!

-Ah! Hola señorita McGonagall… ¿qué tal todo?

-¡Acompáñeme al despacho!-Antes de que Pansy bajara del barco, Hermione y Draco salieron de su escondite.- ¡Granger, Malfoy! ¡Bienvenidos! ¿y los nuevos?

-Aquí, señorita McGonagall.- Lucy y Adhrian salieron del cuarto de mantenimiento. Sí, también lo vieron todo, no se iban a perder la fantástica broma que Stephany planeo para su prima.- Esta es Lucy y este es Adhrian, primo de Draco.

-Vaya…que sorpresa, otro Malfoy aquí. Encantada…Veo que tu y Draco habéis hecho buenos lazos por lo que veo…-Los vio cogidos de la mano. Hermione se sonrojo y lo soltó, pero Draco la agarro del hombro.

-Si Señorita, se puede decir que ya no nos odiamos.- Y empezaron a reírse los cuatro.

-Bueno, pues bienvenidos a todos, y tu Parkinson...-Pansy no tenia palabras. Le habían tendido una trampa y ella cayó como una tonta.

-No lo puedo creer…Draco, tu… ¡Suéltalo! ¡No te acerque a mi Draco o te…-Draco le dio un beso a Hermione delante de todo el colegio. Pansy se fue a lanzar a Hermione, pero la maestra se lo impidió.

-Enhorabuena, tienen futuro…Bueno, ahora se tendrán que quedar en la sala común de los premios anuales, con sus compañeros. ¡ah sí! Se me olvidaba, los alumnos nuevos impartirán las mismas clases que ustedes, así que tendrán que acompañarlos. Vayan a su sala. Y a ti Parkinson…no te voy a expulsar.

-¿Ah no?

-No, necesitamos a gente para limpiar los lavabos.-Ahora sí que no se lo perdonaría. Esta se la tenía jurada. Primero, todo el colegio se ríe de ella por parecer una loca, después, la empollona de la escuela le quita a Draco, y para rematar…la ponen a limpiar lavabos.

-Granger, esta te la tengo guardada.- El centenario del colegio estaba cerca y allí le devolvería todo el ridículo que le hizo pasar, de esta no se libraba. Y respecto a Draco…el nuevo era bastante mono, así que ya tenía sustituto.

-No te tengo miedo, Pansy… ¡ah! Y otra cosita… Ni intentes fijarte en el primo de Malfoy, es el novio de Lucy.

-Ya se que es su novio, pero me fijare en el si quiero.

-¡Parkinson! ¡Vamos! Tenemos cosas que hablar…

-¡Si señorita!

Los alumnos se habían empezado a ir cuando la profesora se llevo a Pansy. Mientras tanto, los recién llegados iban a su sala a dejar las maletas. Los nuevos estaban asombrados. Ese colegio era más antiguo que el suyo. Y las clases eran más prácticas que teóricas, tenía un ambiente más mágico, y los estudiantes no eran muy descarados como en el otro colegio.

-Este colegio… ¡Es enorme!-Adhrian estaba impactado.- y las escaleras esas… ¡Molan!

-Jajajaja…primo, esto es Hogwarts.

-Sí, el colegio es más grande que el nuestro…¿tiene biblioteca?

-Si Lucy, y es muy grande. Los días de diario paso la mayoría del tiempo allí…

-Pero ahora pasaras as tiempo aquí. Te divertirás mas…-Malfoy interrumpió a Hermione y le tiro una sonrisa picara.

-Puede…-Le sonrió descaradamente.- Voy a saludar a mis amigos, ¿venís?

-Sí, me gustaría conocerlos. ¿vienes Adhrian?

-Sí, mi primo y yo también vamos. Quiero conocer al famoso Potter…

-¿Cómo sabes que…?

-Yo le escribía a mi primo. El sabe que me gustas desde primero, y todo ese rollo de mi padre.

-Ah…Hermione recordó los momentos malos que tuvo con Malfoy y aun no se creía que fuera tan adorable como es, pero se ruborizaba al recordar el dia del parque.

Sabia que sus amigos estarían en el campo de Quiddicht, así que se dirigieron hacia allí.

-¡Hermione!-Ginny se acerco muy rápido y se abalanzo sobre Hermione, y Harry y Ron no tardaron en hacer lo mismo.

-Herm que alegría verte. Ah, hola Mal…-Hermione le miro amenazante y Harry recordó todo lo que paso. Hermione le había enviado una carta contándole todo lo que paso con Malfoy, menos su relación. No lo sabían porque estaban en el campo de Quidditch cuando llegaron y se perdieron todo lo se Pansy.-digo Draco.

-Hola Potter.

-Harry, Ron, ginny estos son Lucy y Adhrian, los estudiantes de intercambio.

-Hola, soy Ginny.

-Hola…-Lucy estaba un poco cortada.

-Tíos, que campo de Quiddicht tan grande.

-¿juegas al Quidditch?-Ron lo miraba con asombro. Era alto, guapo y parecía jugar bien…su estado físico era muy bueno. Con el podrían ganar el partido.

-¡Claro! Soy el mejor jugador de mi escuela, ¿verdad Lucy?

-Sí.

-Genial, podrías jugar con nosotros para sustituir…

-De eso nada Weasly, mi primo jugara en Slytherin.

-¿sois primos?

-Sí. Aunque no lo parezca, si.

-Espero que….-Ron se cayó antes de decir cualquier tontería. Ya sabía que Malfoy era otro y no quería herirlo.

-Chicos, tengo que deciros algo…-Hermione le escribo explicándoles que estaba bien y que Malfoy era otro, pero no que era su novio.-Draco y yo…estamos juntos.

-¿¡Qué? ¿Cómo novios?

-No Ron, como compañeros de pupitres.

-Ah bueno…

-¡Pues claro que de novios!

-¡Que!-Ron no tenía palabras.

-Los felicito- dijo Ginny.

-Enhorabuena.-Harry le estrecho la mano a Draco y Ron solo se dedico a refunfuñar.

-Ron, ¿estás murmurando algo?-Hermione odiaba que hiciera eso.

-No, solo digo que me alegro por los dos. -Después de eso, los cuatro recen llegados le contaron a los demás lo sucedido con Pansy y estuvieron hasta tarde riéndose.

Una vez que ya estaban todos dormidos es sus respectivas salas, Hermione sintió que una lechuza golpeaba su ventana. Cuando cogió la carta, vio que era de Stephany y despertó a Lucy. Juntas, leyeron la carta sin despertar a los chicos.

''Querida Hermione:

Sé que estas no son horas de molestarte, me alegro de que lo de mi prima saliera bien y tal…pero tengo que avisarte de algo. Hermione, mi prima está loca y debo decirte algo, por eso he venido al colegio. Estoy en el séptimo pasillo en el aula abandonada. Te espero aquí, y por favor no tardes, esto me da miedo. Es urgente de verdad. Gracias por todo, y cuídate. Pansy sabe que estoy en el colegio pero no sabe donde estoy y me está buscando así que cuidado.''

* * *

**¿Que sera lo que quiere Stephany? ¿Que esta tramando Pansy? Ah!**

**Para el siguiente capi se sabraa :) siento dejaros con la intriga peroo es para dar emocion, ya me entendeis. **

**Una cosita, una amiga mia esta escribiendo uan historia, que no es un dramione ni nada de Harry potter, pero esta muy bienn y me gustaria que os pasarais a hechar un vistazo :)**

**os dejo aqui el link vale? : .com/**

**Gracias a todos!**


	10. ¿Que pasa con Pansy?

**Hola!**

**Siento la tardanza, pero es que deje la historia e una parte un poco dificil de seguir jijij :P**

**Bueno, espero que os guste este capi :)**

* * *

Hermione estaba pálida, parecía una estatua.

-Bah, no creo que sea para tanto, ¿no Herms?-Lucy estaba algo asustada pero no mucho. Al ver la cara de Hermione se asusto más y le dio más importancia.

-Lucy, esa tía está loca, enserio… y Stephany es su prima, nos debemos fiar de ella…

-Pero no se Herms, está prohibido andar por los pasillos de noche y…

-Lucy, vamos.-Las chicas salieron muy agitadas de su sala y me escondieron tras ua gran columna.- Tranquila, recuerda que ella está buscando a Stephany.

-Sí, es verdad... Vamos.

Las chicas empezaron a caminar pero, al doblar una esquina, se encontraron a Pansy pero la vieron de espalda. Hermione agarro a Lucy del brazo y esta retrocedió tres pasos, hasta quedar otra vez oculta en la esquina.

-Es Pansy… ¡Maldición!-dijo Hermione en un susurro.

-¿Pero qué pasa? Tu sabias que podríamos encontrarla…

-Ya, si, lo sé, lo sé…pero es que se dirige al séptimo piso. Ese pasillo es el pasillo prohibido.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Corre hacia la otra esquina, tengo un plan.- Lucy llego a la otra esquina de más atrás y le hizo señas a Hermione. Hermione empezó a reírse son una carcajada débil y malévola. Pansy, en medio de un pasillo oscuro e un castillo de 500 años escuchando una risita así, se asusto, pero estaba tan cabreada que se dirigía hacia donde venia el sonido. Venía muy despacio, así que Hermione hizo un hechizo para que el sonido se quedase atrapado y se fue con Lucy.

-¿Y ahora qué? Se dará cuenta que es un hechizo.- Lucy estaba muy nerviosa.

-Tranquila, mientras llega nos dará tiempo visitar a Harry.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Herms?

-Tranquila, solo será un momento. Vamos, rápido.- Las chicas andaban deprisa y cuidadosamente para que ningún profesor de guardia los viera. Cuando llegaron a la sala común de Griffindor pudieron entrar gracias a que Hermione se sabía la contraseña. Una vez dentro, mientras Lucy esperaba a salvo en la sala, Hermione subió y tomo prestada la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y le dejo una nota por ella.

-Hermione, baja ya por lo que más quieras…¡Hermione!-Dio un pequeño grito cuando la vio bajar.

-Shhh! Calla... Vamos, rápido, arrímate a mi.-Lucy se acerco a ella y se taparon con la capa de invisibilidad.- Vámonos, Pansy debe de estar en camino.

Las dos chicas iban lo más rápido que podían y cuando llegaron donde estaba Pansy comenzaron a andar muy lento para que o se oyeran sus pasos. Estaban muy cerquita, casi rozándola. Pansy giro la cara y Lucy pensó que la miraba fijamente. Hermione le tapo la boca para que no gritara y, una vez pasaron por su lado, siguieron su camino dejando a Pansy atrás y mirando hacia los todas partes.

Séptimo piso, aula abandonada. Ya habían llegado. Hermione protegió la cerradura con un hechizo y la sala con un hechizo silenciador.

-¿Stephany? Stephany…-Lucy estaba muerta de miedo.

-Hermione, aquí o hay...-De repente sonó un ruido de algo metálico que se cayó, como un candelabro.- ¡ah! ¡qué miedo Herms, vámonos de aquí!

-Stephany, sal, solo somos yo y Lucy.

-¿Hermione? ¡Menos mal que has venido!

-Sí, nos hemos cruzado con tu prima, venia hacia aquí.

-¡Que! ¡Por Merlín!

-Tranquila, veníamos con una capa de invisibilidad, la puerta no la podrá abrir porque la he hechizado, y la sala…no se oye nada fuera.

-Qué alivio…-Stephany suspiro, parecía que si que era grave. Lucy solo hacia mirar para todos lados. Todo estaba muy oscuro y ella y la oscuridad…eran incompatibles.- Chicas, escuchadme bien… Pansy está muy enfadada por lo que le dije, y se ha vuelto loca, enserio. Ha intentado drogarme.

-¿Qué?-Hermione estaba atónita. ¿Llegaba a tanto Pansy?

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Está loca!-Lucy estaba muy asustada.

-Tranquila. Veréis, fue a mi casa de visita y la cogí echándome algo, como un liquido casi transparente...

-¿sabes si tenían olor?-pregunto Hermione.

-No, era inodoro, y según lo que le escuche decir, tampoco tienen sabor…

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Antroquinina!

-¿Antro qué?

-Antroquinina. ¿Cómo lo habrá conseguido? Es un veneno Muggle, que se usa en los laboratorios de las facultades de medicina.

-¿es muy peligroso?-Pregunto Lucy.

-Sí, causa la muerte instantánea.

-¡Vamos a morir, vamos a morir!-Lucy estaba muy nerviosa.

-Mira chicas, no tengo pruebas, pero espero que las consigáis.-Stephany tranquilizo a Lucy.

-¿Cómo?-Hermione no sabía lo que hacer.

-Veras, mi prima tiene en el cuello un colgante con forma de corazón plateado y en el centro como una joya. Escuchadme bien: esa joya es una botellita. Ahí guarda la atroquina esa.

-Antroquinina…

-Da igual, como se llame, tened cuidado, sobe todo tu Hermione. Tenéis que conseguir ese collar y demostrar que mi prima está completamente loca.

-¿Y como se sabrá que es suyo?

-En la parte plateada está grabado su nombre.

Las dos chicas se miraron.

-Está bien, confía en nosotros.

-Otra cosa… No comáis ni bebáis nada del comedor…

-Tranquila, en la sala común tenemos red de polvos flu, cocinare cosas muggles mientras conseguimos el maldito collar. Estate tranquila.

-Avisad a los chicos, tienen que estar enterados de esto. Bueno, ya me voy. Cuídense.- Stephany agarro el candelabro que oyeron caerse al principio y se transporto a su colegio. Lucy y Hermione deshicieron el hechizo silenciador y de repente comenzaron a escuchar que Pansy intentaba abrir la puerta. Se cubrieron rápidamente con la capa y la dejaron pasar. Una vez Pansy ya estaba dentro del aula, las chicas salieron y volvieron a hechizar la puerta, dejándola encerrada.


	11. Tú ganas

**Hola a todos!**

**Siento tardar en actualizar, pero esque me estaba replanteando volver a escribir este capitulo; ya que no me gustaba mucho como estaba quedando la historia. La verdad, me fui un poco de olla proque estaba de bajon y ya sabeis... X)**

**En fin, espero que asi os guste m'as, y pronto volvere a actualiar, ya o me tardare tanto.**

**Un beso! **

**PD: Gracias a todos los que leeis y me dejais reviews, enserio, me ayudan mucho :)**

* * *

''-Avisad a los chicos, tienen que estar enterados de esto. Bueno, ya me voy. Cuídense.- Stephany agarro el candelabro que oyeron caerse al principio y se transporto a su colegio. Lucy y Hermione deshicieron el hechizo silenciador y de repente comenzaron a escuchar que Pansy intentaba abrir la puerta. Se cubrieron rápidamente con la capa y la dejaron pasar. Una vez Pansy ya estaba dentro del aula, las chicas salieron y volvieron a hechizar la puerta, dejándola encerrada. ''

Las chicas se quitaron la capa y andaban muy apresuradas para contarles a los chicos lo que estaba pasando, o lo que iba a pasar.

-Menos mal que Pansy esta encerrada, así por lo menos tenemos mas tiempo hasta que intente…- Lucy dejo de hablar cuando sintió que Hermione ya no caminaba a su lado. Se había quedado por detrás. -Hermione, vamos apresúrate.

-No Lucy…

-¿Que pasa ahora? Vamos, ahora es el momento de demostrar que Pansy debe ser expulsada.

-¡Te he dicho que no, joder!- Lucy se quedo helada ante el grito de Hermione, que tenia la cabeza agachada y comenzó a llorar.- Todo esto es culpa mia…

-¡Por Merlín, Herms! Todo esto es culpa de la loca esa.

-Lucy, voy a volver y voy a hablar con ella.

-¿¡Estas loca?

-No, Lucy…por favor…-consiguió decir entre sollozos.- Tengo que hablar co ella y tener por seguro que no os hará nada.

-Hermione, no voy a dejarte sola. ¿Vale?

-Lucy, no me va a pasar nada. Soy la mejor bruja de todas… sabre defenderme. Por favor…

-Ni hablar.-Lucy no daba su brazo a torcer.

-Esta bien, hagamos una cosa. Vuelve a la sala y, si e una hora no estoy allí, vuelve a por mi con la capa.-Hermione intentaba convencer a su amiga.- Pero bajo ningún concepto te dejes ver por nadie…¿esta claro?-Lucy comenzó a llorar.

-Esta bien. Ten mucho cuidado, por favor. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil siempre? Por una vez que soy feliz… tengo miedo.

-Lucy, tranquila.- Hermione le puso la capa por encima a su amiga y se seco a si misma las lagrimas.- Venga, vuelve a la sala y espérame allí.

Y así lo hizo. Lucy volvió a la sala y se tiro e el sofá a llorar. Viendo que su amiga no llegaba, comenzó a dar pasos de un lado a otro, a leer un libro (solo consiguió leer la mitad de la primera pagina), a mirar las estrellas por la ventana… pero nada la tranquilizaba; solo le quedaba esperar.

Mientras tanto…

Hermione volvió lo mas rápido que pudo al aula, y una vez estuvo delante de la puerta se paro en seco frente a ella. Se escuchaba a Pansy hablando sola dentro de la sala y maldiciéndose a si misma. Hermione agacho la cabeza: ''Dame Fuerzas, Merlín, dame fuerzas''; lanzo un suspiro vacío, se seco las lagrimas y abrió la puerta.

-¡Por fin alguien me abrió! Menos mal, no sabes lo mal que…-Hermione volvio a cerrar la puerta y conjuro el hechizo silenciador.

-Pansy, tenemos que hablar.

-¡¿Granger! ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme aquí encerrada como a una loca, eh?

-¿Acaso no lo estas?- Murmuro.

-¿Decías algo?

-Sí. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Pansy? ¿Qué estas buscando?

-Creía que eras un poco más inteligente, querida. Quiero que todo sea como antes de la guerra.

-Pues lo siento, pero eso va a ser imposible…

-Claro que no. Draco era solo para mi, como mi hermano. Pero claro, llegaste tu y te lo llevaste por ahí y dios sabe que le hiciste.

-Pansy, no le hice nada…

-¿A no? Seguro que le diste un filtro amoroso para engatusarlo. Tú no eres adie, no puedes darle lo que el se merece. Ni siquiera eres linda…¿entiendes? Otras magas podrían hacerlo mas feliz que tu. Y con eso o me refiero a mi.

-Pero ¿tu no estas…

-Enamorada de Draco? Jajajajajajaja- Pansy se empezó a reír como una loca.-Lo estuve en su tiempo, pero o, es como mi hermano para mi. Siempre estamos juntos, y yo se que es lo que el realmente quiere. No dejare que le hagas nada malo ni nada que sea e contra de su voluntad ¿entiendes Granger?

-Pansy…te juro que yo no le he hecho nada…-Hermione estaba atónita co lo que oía.

-¡Granger, por Merlín! Él nunca estaría con una sangresu…-¡Plof! Antes de que terminara la frase, Hermione le dio una bofetada.

Pansy se quedo Helada. Nadie antes tuvo el valor de hacerlo… pero lo que mas le indignaba era que hubiese sido ella la primera.

-¿¡Pero que te crees que haces?

-No soy ninguna sangresucia… la sangre no importa. Él es feliz conmigo, lo sé… y no porque estemos juntos significa que se aleje de ti.

-¡Ya lo hizo, y todo por tu culpa estupida!- Pansy le dio un empujón hacia atrás.- Escúchame bien, Granger… que sea la ultima vez que me tocas.

-Pansy, por favor… déjanos en paz.

-Hare lo que sea para alejarlo de ti. ¿Lo entiendes así? Contigo no será feliz nunca.

-¿Lo-lo que sea?-Hermione, aun con las lagrimas e los ojos, volvió a agachar la cabeza.

-Sí… y si para ello he de mandarlo a un hospital, no te quepa duda de que lo haré.-Pansy se dispuso a salir del aula cuando las palabras de Hermione le hicieron parase.

-Está bien… tú ganas.

-¿Perdón? ¿He oído mal?- Pansy solo giró la cara.

-No, escuchaste bien… si lo mejor para el es dejarlo…está bien. Todo tuyo.-Hermione salio corriendo del aula llorando.

-Así me gusta.-Pansy sonrió de lado y se marchó.


	12. traicion, la peor enemiga

**Hola!**

**Bueno, quiero que sepan que esta parte de la historia esta basada en propias experiencias vividas por mi, y no os haceis la idea de como me dolio... pero se supero. :d**

**en fin, mi mala experiencia esta reflejada aqui de forma editada, pero viene a ser lo mismo que me paso a mi. Por eso quiero que sepais que no escribo esta parte por imaginacion...si no que simplemente queria reflejar lo que me ocurrio a mi en una historia. :)**

**Se que al principio es algo infantil, pero espero que eso no cambie el hecho de que les conmueva :D:D**

**Bueno, espero que os guste!**

**PD: de nuevo mil gracias a los lectores que siguen la historia y, especialmente, a quienes comentan :D**

* * *

¿Dejarlo? No, no podria vivir sin el. Draco Malfoy habia pasado de ser insignificante para ella a ser un todo en su vida, mejor dicho: él era su vida. ¿Cómo iba a dejarlo? Él fue le chico que siempre estubo buscando, su primer novio, su primer beso… el primero.

-Asi me gusta, Granger. Me alegro de que comprendas los hechos.-Pansy sonrio de lado.

-¿Los hechos? No, Pansy…la que no lo entiendes eres tú.

-Yo lo entiendo todo muy bien, y creo que tú tambien. Su padre es el que esta en azcaban, no su madre. Y, créeme, Draco Malfoy no es asi; e´l sigue pensando que eres uan sangresucia, pero le has lavado la cabeza.

-Pansy, no seas ridicula…-Hermione cerro los puños para contener su ira.

-¿Ridicula? Mira, Granger, veo que no acabas de pillar lo que te quiero decir… a ver.-Pansy se coloco la mano en la frente y meneo un poco la cabeza- Es asi de simple… o lo dejas, o lo hiero de gravedad de tal forma que quede en coma diez años y lo saquen del pais. ¿Capicci?

-¿¡Como eres tan cínica! –Hermione empezo a llorar solo de imaginarse a Draco en coma asi- ¡Si de verdad lo quisieras no le harias daño!

-Hago esto porque le quiero.-Pansy se acerco al marco de la puerta y, apoyando una mano en el, giro la cabeza- Tienes 12 horas. Tú decides. –Se fue.

Pansy se habia ido, tan tranquila como si no hubiese pasado nada. ¿Cómo podia ser tan… fribola? ¿De verdad no tenia corazon? ¿Es que era tan insensible como para que todo lo que sufrio en la guerra no le cambiara? No lo podia creer. Por una vez en su vida era feliz. Por una vez en su vida encontro una amiga como ella a la que socorrer y no que la socorriera, por primera vez aprendio a amar y ser amada; y, por primera vez… le fayaria a alguien. Ella estaba convencida de que el la amaba, se lo demostraba en cada beso que le daba, en cada caricia, en cada mirada… en cada noche.

Pero, ¿y si fuese cierto? ¿y si solo estubiese confundido? ¿Y si al lado de ella no era feliz realmente? El era un mago de familia poderosa, importante en la sociedad…él era alguien para el mundo. En cambio, ella era una maga hija de muggles, una impura, nadie para la sociedad…sus padres eran simples dentistas.

Hermione cayo al suelo sentada sobre ssus piernas y se sumergio en miles de pensamientos. Agacho la cabeza y se quedo muerta para el mundo durante unos minutos…hasta que alguien interrupio su momento se soledad.

-¡Hermione! ¿¡Que te ha pasado?-Lucy se asusto al ver a su amiga así. Hermione solo se dedico a levantar la cabeza y a mirarla…

-Tengo que dejarlo…

-¿Qué? ¿Despues de todo lo que has pasado vas a dejar que una niñata estupida te haga separarte de Draco?

-Lucy… tu no sabes nada. SI no lo dejo… pasara algo terrible, lo sé.

-¡No le hara nada! No creas lo que te dice esa hien…

-¡Es que no lo entiendes!-Hermione volvio a levantar la cabeza y tenia el rostro encharcado en lagrimas. Lucy se quedo atonita ante en grito de Hermione.- A mi lado no sera feliz, y corre peligro. Tu no lo entiendes… no te das cuenta de la gravedad de la situacion porque no estas en mi lugar. Si algo le llega a pasar, yo…- Hermione comenzo a llorar al llanto vivo y Lucy la abrazo.

-Hermione…

-No puede ser… Lucy, si para que el este bien he de dejarlo…lo hare ¿vale? No permitire que le pase nada a la persona que mas quiero en este mundo. Si le pasa algo, yo me muero.- Lloraba sobre le hombro de su amiga desesperadamente, y asi transcurrieron las dos siguientes horas; hasta que Lucy convencio a Hermione para volver a la sala comun donde en breve quedaria dormida y tranquila por unas horas.

Se paso los cuatro dias siguientes sin dejar rastro. Ni asistia a clase, nadie la habia visto en el comedor, ni en la biblioteca… en ninguna parte del castillo; ni siquiera en la sala de los menesteres. Draco estaba muy preocupado y al segundo dia de su desaparicion hablo con sus amigos: Potter y Weasly. El viernes, quiento dia, por fin dio señales de vida en las clases. Pero parecia que estaba enferma. Estaba mas delgada y palida ya que estubo cuatro dias sin comer, llevaba el uniforme arrugado y el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una cola medio caida ya que se descuido mucho de su imagen. Draco sintio como una puñalada en el pecho cuando la vio asi, se le rompia el alma. Al terminar la clase, draco se dispuso a hablar con su novia, pero esta salio corriendo del aula.

Estubo todo el dia buscandola, pero ni rastro. Mientras tanto, Hermione le contaba a Ron, Harry y Ginny todo lo ocurrido.

-Herms, sabias que yo no estaba de acuerdo con esto desde el principio.-cierto, a Ron no le hacia ni la menor gracia imaginar a su amiga con ese huron albino.

-Si Hermione, es lo mejor… no puedes correr peligro por el. Sabes que te queremos y que te apoyaremos.-Harry intentaba animarla.

-Si, pero si el de verdad te quiere…no te lo pondra facil al hablar con el.-Ginny, como siempre, se preocupaba mas de los hechos.

-Lo sé… teneis que ayudarme.

-Si, y ya se como lo haremos para que no te pida explicacion… pero sera doloroso.-Ginny tenia un plan, pero sabia que ambos iban a sufrir mucho. Seria muy duro ver como dos personas que se amaban tanto tenian que separarse… y a Ginny se le rompia le corazon solo de imaginarse en el puesto de su amiga.

-El separarme de el ya es doloroso de por sí… si lo tengo que enfrentar a la cara no podre dejarlo.

-esta bien, venid aquí los tres.- Y Ginny propuso su idea, pero solo Harry se dio cuenta de que un destello atraveso la mejilla de Hermione: una lagrima.

Ya casi terminaba la tarde y Draco estaba desesperado buscandola… hasta que, por fin la localizo al fondo del tercer pasillo. Estaba con Weasly sentada en la ventana mirando el atardecer y ella habla con el de algo. El le dio un abrazo, por lo que Draco supuso que a ella le habia pasado algo malo y que el la consolaba. Se dispuso a caminar hacia ella y abrazarla tan fuerte que nad alos separase; hasta que algo le hizo frenarse como si algo le impidiese pasar, como si algo le apuñalase la espalda y una daga atravesaba su costado: Hermione le dio un beso a Weasly. Draco salio corriendo cuando vio la escena, pero lo que el no sabia es que ella lloraba mientras hacia eso. Habia visto como el alma de su amado Draco se partia en pedazos.

en mil pedazos frente sus ojos.


	13. El inicio de la realidad

**H ola a todos!**

**Se que abandone por un tiempo la historia ^^**

**Pero volvi, y decidi terminarla porque voy a empezar otra más al gusto del personal. Ya sabeis xD**

**Bueno, aqui os dejo el final, espero que os guste y si no os gusta, es lo que hay ;)**

**Un beso!**

* * *

-¡Draco!- Hermione pego un brinco de la cama y se quedo sentada.- Pero, ¿Dónde diablos…- Miró a su alrededor y vio una sala con varias camillas separadas por biombos que estaba algo oscura.

-¡Mione! ¡Te has despertado! –Su amiga Ginny la abrazo con fuerzas.

-Ginny, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué demonios hago en la enfermería?

-Pues llevas unos 5 días o así dormida. Tuviste una intoxicación por una poción o algo asi y el medicamento te dejo dormida casi una semana.

-¿¡Una semana! ¡Por Merlín!- Se llevo las manos a la cabeza- ¡Draco!

-¿Draco? ¿Te refieres a…Malfoy?

-¿A quién si no? ¿Cómo está? ¿Le ha pasado algo? –pregunto atacada. Su amiga la miro con cara desorbitada como si estuviese alucinando.

-Hermione, creo que el medicamento te ha trastornado. ¿Qué te importa a ti esa asquerosa serpiente? ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por él?

-¿Pero qué dices Ginny? Te conté el otro día todo lo que…- Hermione se toco el rostro y se noto la cara mojada por las lagrimas. Si llevaba una semana dormida, ¿Por qué tenía el rostro empapado?- Ginny, dime una cosa… ¿he estado de viaje este curso?

-Puede que en tus sueños, pero de aquí no te has movido. ¿Por qué? ¿ Qué pasa Hermione?

-No, nada… olvídalo.

Un sueño… todo había sido un estúpido sueño. Imposible. Ese viaje, Lucy y Adhrian, su ataque a Stephany… nada de eso fue real. Y ella estaba enamorada; enamorada de un sueño. Bueno, aunque mirándolo por el lado bueno; si no había conflicto, no tenía que enfrentarse a nada. Así todo sería más fácil; sin Draco, sin Pansy, sin nada.

Hermione seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que llegaron sus amigos a verla.

-¡Hermione! Al fin despiertas. –Harry le dio un abrazo a su amiga.

-Sí, por fin. Aunque tú siempre eres dormilona.- Comento Ron mientras se reían.

-Hola chicos.- Hermione se esforzó por sacar una sonrisa y se quedo un rato comentando con sus amigos todo lo que se perdió en su sueño de 5 días; excepto la experiencia de Harry con Malfoy.

*Flashback*

Harry, como todos los días, iba a visitar a su amiga Hermione a la enfermería tras el almuerzo; pero, ese día, no estaba bien. Parecía estar viviendo en otra dimensión. Harry, sin pensarlo, se metió en la mente de su amiga y vio lo que pudo de su sueño. Pansy, Draco, la chica de pelo rosado… todo era muy extraño.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy con todo esto? Es más, ¿Por qué sueña con él? Esto es increíble, el la insulta y ella sueña que se anda besuqueando con él. No puedo creerlo…- iba caminando mientras indagaba por sus pensamientos acerca de lo que vio en la mente de su amiga, hasta que sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un ruido. Harry se escondió tras un gran árbol y asomo su cabeza para ver quien estaba ahí. Sus ojos divisaron a alguien de cabellera rubia platino que tiraba piedras al agua dando pequeños botes antes de hundirse.

-Maldito-agarro una piedra entre sus manos- vas a pasar el resto de tu vida en Azkabán, y ojala te pudras allí. –Tiro la piedra y dio tres saltitos. El chico se sentó- Me pregunto cómo estará Granger… espero que despierte pronto.

-Sabía que tenía algo que ver en todo esto. Maldito Malfoy…-Harry escuchaba todo tras el árbol, atónito. Pero sus ideales cambiaron al ver como Draco sacaba un colgante del interior de su camisa y lo agarraba: el mismo colgante del sueño de su amiga.

*fin del Flashback*.

-Chicos, ¿no tienen clase? –Hermione quería estar un rato sola, pensando en todo lo ocurrido.

-Si, nos vamos ya. Luego nos vemos en la sala. Vamos Harry.- Ginny y ron comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta-.

-Id vosotros chicos, ahora os alcanzo.

-Como quieras.- Ron y Ginny se fueron dejando solos a Hermione y a Harry.

-Hermione, me gustaría preguntarte algo.

-Pues dime, Harry. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Voy a ser directo. Esto que te ha ocurrido… ¿Malfoy tiene algo que ver?

-Harry, ha sido una intoxicación no un intento de asesinato. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-No lo sé.- Harry quedo pensativo unos instantes y se levanto para dirigirse a clases. Pero, antes de salir se giro hacia su amiga.- Una cosa más.

-Harry enserio, deja de preocuparte, el no ha…

-Ese chico al que conociste de pequeña en el parque y regalaste tu collar, -Hermione se quedo sin palabras. ¿Cómo sabia el eso?- ¿lo has encontrado?

-Harry… ¿Cómo sabes…

-Respóndeme Hermione.

-Solo ha sido un…

-Eso no ha sido soñado. ¿Hay dos collares como ese?

-No, solo hay uno. Pertenece a mi familia desde generaciones. ¿Por qué preguntas todo esto, Harry? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Tengo que irme a clases… nos vemos más tarde.-Y el chico salió de la sala.

-¡Harry, espera! No me lo puedo creer, y se va así sin decir nada.

Habían pasado dos días desde que la chica salió de la enfermería. Vuelta a clases, la sala… volvía a su vida real, aunque ya no estaba muy segura de si vivía la realidad o no. Se encontraba en clase de historia de la magia; pero esa clase fue algo… especial. Ginny se sentaba con ella como siempre, Ron se sentó junto a Longbottom ya que Harry no llegaba; pero al fondo de la clase, estaba sentado Malfoy solo. Por lo que sus amigos le habían contado, siempre estaba solo, nadie se acercaba a el. Pero eso no fue lo extraño de la clase, el momento nunca visto en 7 años de curso en la escuela, Harry llego tarde y se sentó al lado de Malfoy. Todos estaban boquiabiertos.

Hermione estuvo toda la clase pendiente a Harry, y vio como este hablaba con Draco como si fuesen amigos. Lo nunca visto: Draco sonrió cuando Harry le dijo algo. Nunca, en sus 17 años de vida, vio sonreír a Malfoy. Deseando que sonara el timbre para hablar con su amigo, recogió las cosas antes de tiempo. Nada más sonar el timbre, se levanto a toda prisa, pero antes de que pudiese salir…

-Granger, tengo que hablar con usted. – Malfoy se levanto de su asiento para salir del aula.- Y con usted también, Malfoy.

No puede ser, ¿tenía que darle una charlita ahora? Seguro que era una chorrada de los prefectos o algo así.

-Chicos, como ya sabéis, sois los mejores alumnos de toda la escuela...-Y empezó el típico discurso sobre sus notas, un discurso que solía durar 30 minutos como mínimo. Ella sabía que todo el mundo se aburría con esas charlas, pero Draco no estaba aburrido, estaba... ¿inquieto, preocupado?

Estaba raro, muy raro. ¿Habría cambiado? Quién sabe, a lo mejor. Su padre estaba en azkaban, pero el odiaba a su padre, casi muere por su culpa. Pero entonces, si su padre no estaba ¿qué le preocupaba? Era extraño, y ella era muy curiosa.-..y...chicos, ¿me están escuchando? ¡Malfoy, Granger!

-¡Si profesora!-dijeron al unísono.

-muy bien, como iba diciendo...por eso mismo, se les ofrece un viaje gratuito. Pasaran un mes alojados en otro colegio, tendrán nuevas materias y aprenderán nuevas cosas...

-Es estupendo profesora, ¿podemos irnos ya?

-Espere un minuto, Granger; no he terminado. El problema es que tendréis que ir juntos, bueno, mejor dicho, convivir juntos...

Eso Granger ya lo había vivido antes, o tenía esa sensación.

-Por mí no hay problema profesora- afirmo una voz masculina. No lo podía creer, Malfoy dijo que sí, eso si que era raro...más que raro, anormal...

Malfoy estaba sentado, con los codos en la rodilla y la cara recostada en sus manos, dejando que su cabello platino le tapase toda la cara menos la boca. Todo era como en su sueño.

-Yo también profesora.

-¡Muy bien! No esperaba menos de mis dos mejores alumnos, solo espero que no cometáis ninguna infracción, así que tendréis que hacer una tregua o algo...eso no es asunto mío. Podéis marcharos.

Hermione se dispuso a salir a toda prisa tras Malfoy, pero McGonagall se lo impidió.

-Granger, espero que te comportes bien, eres la mejor alumna, pero no te ofendas, eres un poco inmadura...aunque después de todo lo que ayudaste a Potter en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, tengo que felicitarte. Eres un ejemplo a seguir...

-Gracias profesora...

-Venga, anda a hacer las maletas ya.

¿Maletas? Sí, claro, como si no hubiese cosas más importantes. Iba a buscar a su amiguito Potter para que le explicase todo lo que pasaba; pero en el camino se encontró a Draco.

-¡Malfoy! –Draco se dio media vuelta.-Habla.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Eso es lo que quiero que me digas. Mira, sé que me odias y todo eso pero voy a ir a ese viaje te guste o no.

-Nadie ha dicho lo contrario, Hermione.

"Hermione". Qué bien sonaba su nombre en boca de Draco. Por primera vez la llamo por su nombre, y esta ve estaba segura de que no era un sueño.

-Pero, tú no, o sea, yo.-no sabía que decir.- ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Por qué has aceptado? ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer, dejarme perdida por allí para perderme de vista?

-No digas tonterías. Todo eso terminó, Hermione. Lo único que quiero es empezar de nuevo. Ya sabes, ser quien no eres es agotador.

-Deja de filosofar, Malfoy.

-Draco, si no te importa.

-Draco…-le resultaba extraño llamarlo por su nombre- no te entiendo.

-Pues es muy sencillo- Draco saco el colgante y Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos.- ¿lo entiendes ahora?

-Tú… no lo puedo creer. Qué casualidad, mientras estuve…

-En ese coma de cinco días lo soñaste.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso, Mal…Draco?

-Nada pasa por casualidad, Hermione. El tiempo pasa y cambia la situación, los ideales, los miedos… hasta las personas lo hacen.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Sé todo lo que soñaste. Yo entraba en tu sueño todas las noches; y, antes de que preguntes, sí, te iba a ver a la enfermería. Y ha sido una especie de sueño premonitorio más que un simple sueño. Mi primo Adhrian existe, es tal y como lo viste en tu sueño. Lucy también, es su mejor amiga. –Empezó a hablar de las coincidencias entre su sueño y la realidad.- Solo falla Pansy. Se mudó y no volverá más.- Draco vio como Hermione miraba a otro lado y agachó la cabeza.

-¿Y tú?- Draco abrió los ojos articulando un gesto de sorpresa y levanto la cabeza.- En mi sueño dijiste que llevabas sintiéndote mal toda la vida por culpa de tu padre…

-Y así es; cada insulto que salió de mi boca dirigido a ti me dolía. Y no sabes cuánto. Yo no soy como él.

-Pero también dijiste que me amabas. Y eso si que no puede ser.

-Pues sí es así.-Hermione no daba crédito a lo que oía.- Sé que te resulta extraño oír todo esto, pero ya te lo he dicho: todo cambia, Granger.- Draco se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su sala cuando la chica lo agarro pro el brazo. El chico se giro y la vio mirando al suelo.- ¿Qué?

La chica levanto el rostro y un destello deslizaba su mejilla, eran lágrimas. Draco sintió como si le diesen una patada en el estomago. ¿Es que ella pensaba que todo era una broma o qué? Para una vez que le era sincero, y ella se pone a llorar. Ahora tocaría el bofetón, para lo que Draco estaba preparado; pero en vez de dolor sintió como si una corriente eléctrica recorriese su cuerpo. Hermione no le había dado una bofetada, sino un beso.

Y ese fue el inicio del nuevo año para ellos, sus vidas dieron un giro de 360 grados. Diría que no sería un año normal, pero, ¿Quién decide qué es lo normal?

FIN.


End file.
